


I'll Never Give Up Hope

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Landon - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Hosie, Non-Supernatural AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: On the day of her husband Landon’s funeral, Hope discovers that he was leading a double life, one with another woman, Josie. Aside from grieving from his death, Hope has to cope with the pain of his betrayal. Full of intense curiosity, she secretly befriends Josie, to uncover how the affair started and what really happened the night he died.OrA rivals/enemies to friends to lovers Hosie Endgame fic. A story of how one ended up falling for the person she intended to hate.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 186
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an aged-up hosie non-supernatural AU. It is loosely based on a Spanish drama(The Pier) which I recently binged. I just hope most of you have not seen the show but I try not to follow too closely.   
> Also, let’s pretend that Mystic Falls and New Orleans are no more than a couple hours drive away.

WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS

Hope glances at the big signage as she drives past it. She wonders what kind of business Landon had in this town. For years, Hope knows her husband flies to Florida every Thursday to Saturday for work as an accountant for his long-time client. She has no idea he has any clients in this small town. Maybe it was just an ad-hoc job he had to cover for his colleague? But he would have told her that, right? 

Damn it! Why is she thinking about all this when she is not sure if it is really him lying in a morgue now? She got the call from a Detective Ethan Machado in the middle of the night informing her that her husband was discovered dead from drowning in a lake in Mystic Falls and she had to go down to identify his body as soon as possible. When she received the news, she was shocked and could not believe Landon was dead. She will only believe it when she sees the body for herself. She kept telling herself it couldn’t have been Landon because he never told her he was going to this Mystic Falls town. Her husband never lies to her. Since the day they dated in high school and got married after college, she has never doubted his love for her and in return, she loves and trusts him fully. They share no secrets! They are the perfect, happily married couple with successful careers! Landon never failed to call her everyday whenever he was away for work from New Orleans. But he has not picked up her calls for the last few hours now. 

" _ Are you ready to try for a baby now?" _

_ "Yes, Landon." _

Hope keeps replaying those last words shared with her husband on the phone.

_ No, it has to be a mistaken identity. That body has to be someone else who stole his identity papers and his phone _ ! Hope tells herself. 

When she reaches the morgue, a man in a brown leather jacket approaches her car and opens the door for her. She suspects he is the detective who is expecting her.

“You must be Hope Mikaelson, I mean, Mrs Kirby. I’m Detective Ethan Machado.” He greets her with a handshake. 

“Thank you, Detective. I rushed down as soon as I could. I hope...the body is still.. recognizable?” Hope says, wondering how that is the first thing she thought of asking. _ Please let it not be Landon. Please let it be a face she cannot identify. _

Ethan does not wonder about her question, answering her immediately. “When we recovered the body from the lake, we found out he died from drowning no more than an hour. The body is not in any way out of shape or distorted. You should still be able to identify him.” 

The detective leads her to the morgue inside where a body is laid covered with a white sheet.

“Are you ready?” he asks her as he holds the edge of the sheet still covering the face of the corpse.

Hope takes a breath, not sure if she is ready. Why did she reject her aunts Freya and Rebakah’s offer to accompany her here? She had rejected it telling them she was sure it was a possible identity mix-up so here she is.. Alone in a town she never ventured to before, identifying a body who may be the only person she knows in the area. Now, she feels lost and wishes her aunts are here for support.

“Ermm…” Hope is fearing the worst.

“I’m sure you would want answers to your questions since I called you, Mrs Kirby. Like I said, DNA tests will take a few more hours to confirm he is Landon Kirby so we need his spouse to identify him first.” 

It’s true. She wants to know! She needs to be sure! 

She takes a deeper breath this time and nods for Ethan to remove the sheet.

When the face is revealed, Hope gasps and covers her mouth. 

It is her husband. That curly black hair, handsome yet pale, slight chiseled cheeks and dark eyebrows. It is no mistaken identity. It was Landon. 

A tidal wave of grief consumes her and she turns around, not able to look anymore, as she bursts out in tears.

==== 

“How are you sure it is a suicide? Was there a suicide note?” Hope asks the detective as they settle down in his office later.

“No suicide note but there were slight abrasive marks on his hands indicating he held the heavy brick himself. That heavy brick was tied to his feet to make sure he died drowning and based on just that, suicide is our current speculation.” Ethan reports.

“So, it’s just speculation. Are you going to investigate further?”

“That’s why I’m here. But you have to help me, Mrs Kirby. We need as much information from you. To help us understand why and what could have caused this?” 

“Please just call me Hope.” Hope shakes her head. She hardly got used to being called Mrs Kirby and not because she doesn’t love her husband. Most people know her by her maiden name and especially so after she became rather well-known as an architect. They call her Hope Mikaelson and never stop calling her that. Besides, she is proud to carry her late artist father’s name in her flourishing career as well. 

“Look, I don’t think it’s suicide. We are happy!!” Hope finds herself needing to change her words to past tense but feels grief again. 

“Ok, Hope. When was the last time you spoke to him?” the detective asks.

“Before I went to bed last night. He sounded so happy! Congratulating me on selling my latest multi-million project. He said he was going to fly back early to celebrate with me! How could he have promised all that when he was planning to kill himself?” Hope explains.

“Do you know if he has offended anyone? Any rivals, enemies?” Ethan checks.

“No!! Everyone loves him!” Hope almost exclaims as she rubs her temples in frustration.  _ Why would Landon kill himself? WHY? Was he unhappy? _ “And why did he lie to me that he was in Florida?”

“He said he was in Florida?” Ethan asks. 

“Yeah, that’s where he works at the end of the week. His client likes him so much that they were willing to pay for his frequent flights just for his 2-3 days a week accounting service. I mean, I have always assumed he was there every week. I need to call Raf. His business partner would know why he’s here and not in Florida.” Hope adds and then shakes her head in despair, about to cry again. “Shit! I have to tell everyone about Landon now.”

“I’m very sorry for your loss, Hope. I will do my best to find out the truth.” the detective promises, before he reaches below his desk to pick up a sealed bag.

“This is your husband’s stuff.” Ethan informs as takes out two phones from the bag. “He has two phones. Perhaps one for work and one for personal?”

“He doesn’t carry two phones.” Hope clarifies, shaking her head. She reaches to receive the phones, recognizing one but not the other. She stares at the other phone in confusion.

“Do you know his passcode? Perhaps any information in there can help me with the investigation?” Ethan suggests.

“I can try..” Hope says unsurely. She switches on the iphone she had gifted him a year ago and keys in her birthdate and it unlocks. 

Passing over the phone to the detective to check, she then checks on the other unfamiliar black samsung phone and keys in her birth date but it does not work. She tries Landon’s birth date and it does not unlock as well.

“Looks like he did make the last call to you, Hope. Others were made to a Rafael Waithe?” Ethan notes as he shows Hope the call logs on the iphone.

“Yes, Raf’s his best friend and business partner.” Hope nods. “I can’t seem to unlock this other phone. I tried two of the passcodes I can think of but if I fail a 3rd time...Wait! There’s a fingerprint unlock feature.”

“Hmm.. I’m afraid by now they have moved the body into the transport van headed for New Orleans already.” Ethan shakes his head. “The team here doesn't have the expertise and system to crack the phone’s passcode and for me to get this phone to my head office in Washington will take hours.”

“Can you trust me with this phone for now? I can try to get his fingerprint when his body arrives for the wake.” Hope suggests. She is too curious to find out what is in this phone.

Ethan pauses in thought and then nods. “Sure. I shall see you at the wake then.”

Just then, a knock on the door alerts them.

“Ethan? You in there?” a female voice calls out.

“Yes. You may come in.” Ethan announces.

A woman in sheriff uniform comes into the room and Ethan stands up to introduce her to Hope.

“This is the Sheriff of Mystic Falls. People call her Sheriff Mac. This is Hope Mikaelson. Wife of the drowning victim.” 

Hope shakes the older woman’s hand, wondering why the Sheriff was not handling this case and instead a detective from Washington is handling it.

“I’m also Ethan’s mom. My son is here to visit me but has inevitably gotten himself into work as soon as the drowning incident was reported.” the sheriff smiles sadly at Hope before adding. “My condolences to you. We will do our best to help you.”

“So are you or Ethan in charge of this case? I mean, if you’re the sheriff of this town, shouldn’t this be under you...?” Hope asks. She catches the sheriff exchanging a subtle look with her son, as if not sure if she should answer Hope. It takes them a while to finally answer.

“Well, to be honest, Hope. I had a gut feeling this was no ordinary suicide case and I have offered my help. Now that your statement about his behavior before he died supports my gut feeling a little more, I have no regrets taking over this case and not closing it as suicide.” Ethan answers.

“I’m sure Ethan will have better resources to help with the investigation. His head office has given him the go-ahead to take charge and my precinct will support him as much as we can.” Sheriff Mac adds her assurance.

==== 

Everyone took the news differently.

Aunt Freya and her wife Keelin wept and kept comforting Hope.

Aunt Rebekah just kept gasping in shock and repeatedly asked Hope if she is sure of what she told her. 

Rafael kept silent mostly until Hope could hear his voice breaking and finally letting out loud sobs. Hope had sobbed along with him.

Like Hope, Landon lost his parents a long time ago. In fact he lost them earlier than Hope. He was just five when he got into the foster system. Hope on the other hand lost her parents in a car accident when she was fifteen but she was well taken care of by her big family of aunts and uncles and never had to get into the foster system. 

So, there was no one else to inform about Landon’s death except her family and his best friend, Raf. 

Landon’s wake is a simple affair. The Mikaelson family, Raf and his wife, Cassie are in attendance. Some of Landon’s colleagues, Rebekah and her husband Marcel’s close friends and colleagues also arrive at the wake. Technically they are Hope’s colleagues as well since Hope works in Rebekah’s architecture firm.

“Are you okay?” Rebekah approaches and asks her niece. “You don’t look like the mourning widow the way you were accepting everyone’s condolences.”

“Are you telling me I’m not crying enough?” Hope frowns at her aunt.

“No. I’m just saying you look distracted.” Rebekah highlights.

Hope grasps the black phone in her hands tighter. Indeed she was distracted. She can’t stop thinking about what is in Landon’s mysterious phone. She has been staring at his body in the open casket, thinking how she is going to touch him, holding his thumb to unlock the phone. What is she so afraid of? Her husband’s cold dead body or the truth inside the phone?

Rebekah seems to notice the phone in her niece’s hands and asks. “Is that his mysterious other phone?”

Hope nods.

“Have you not unlocked it yet?” Rebekah asks.

Hope shakes her head.

“Well, what are you waiting for? His thumb is right there!” Rebekah nudges Hope.

“How? Everyone will stare!” Hope shakes her head.

“Just pretend to cry and hug his body while you take his thumb and unlock the phone! You're grieving. They won't notice you doing what you must do with the phone!” Rebekah suggests.

Count on her quick-witted Aunt to come out with this. Hope nods in agreement as she approaches her dead husband lying peacefully in the casket. Seeing him, suddenly guilt and grief takes over and she leans into the body crying softly. That is real. The outburst of tears coming out of her she almost forgot the main purpose. Before getting up, she holds his right hand and places his thumb over the phone. It unlocks.

Hope quickly walks out of the church. She checks the phone in haste. Call logs are full of just one name - Josie. Just simply Josie. No last name. She decides to check the media gallery. Hope finds herself catching her breath as she sees loads of photos of a very pretty brunette...and some with Landon where they looked very intimate together.

“Check the video, Hope.”

Hope almost jumps in surprise when Rebekah appears looking over her shoulder and asking Hope to click on a video.

“You scared me, Auntie!” Hope scolds her aunt.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Do you want me to leave you alone?” Rebekah checks.

Hope considers and realizes she would want some family support this time since she regretted not having them when she was at the morgue identifying her husband’s body. 

“No. Stay.” Hope asks of her aunt. 

The two then watch as Hope clicks on the video. It was Landon who was filming the brunette. She was slim and tall. Landon had filmed her sexy naked back as she got out of bed and put on a sundress, then she walked out from a yellow painted house towards a greenhouse. There was an excited cute little dog wagging its tail at her feet. It looked like a mixed breed jack russell. She was smiling and laughing at Landon filming her. Hope hates that her smile and laughter are as attractive as her looks. Landon calls her Jo and then kisses her.

Hope feels nauseous and wants to slam the phone against the wall but her curiosity overwhelms her and she wants to continue watching more videos and photos of her husband and his lover. But Rebekah stops her.

“Stop, Hope. There’s no need for more pain.” Rebekah advises.

Hope shakes her head. “NO! I want to!”

“Hope, they need you in there now. The wake is starting.” her aunt reminds her.

“I don’t care.” Hope mutters as she walks away swiftly.

“Hope!! Seriously?!” Rebekah calls out when she sees her niece getting into her car and driving off.

==== 

Hope spends the next hour in her apartment saving almost everything from her husband’s secret phone into her laptop. She knows she has to surrender the phone to the detective soon. Ethan had called earlier saying that he was surprised she was not at the wake when he arrived. At that point, Hope had already saved everything, from photos to videos to love texts between them. She can confidently pass the phone to Ethan when he arrives in her apartment later.

When the detective arrives, he is accompanied by her two aunts. Freya and Rebekah hug Hope as soon as Hope opens the door. They check on their niece in concern who left in the middle of a wake.

They then ask the detective to not question Hope yet as their niece is grieving. The detective obliges but Hope asks him after surrendering the phone to him.

“Did you find anything so far?”

Ethan shakes his head. “Nothing yet but I would like to speak to your aunts and his business partner. Just to find out more about Landon’s recent behavior and doings from their point of view, if they don’t mind.”

“Sure, detective. We don’t mind.” Freya nods. “But right after we spend some time with Hope first.”

“I’m fine, aunties. I would prefer to have some space for a while. Please help the detective with his questions. It will be helpful in his investigation.” Hope suggests.

“But…are you sure you’re ok alone?” Rebekah looks at her slightly messy auburn-haired niece.

Hope nods. “If you’re worried, you guys can do the interview here in my apartment. I just need some sleep now. I’ll be fine in my room.”

After some consideration, Rebekah and Freya finally concede.

Hope can’t sleep even though she tells herself to. She ends up staring at one photo in particular on her laptop. By now, Hope has confirmed her late husband’s lover’s name is Josie. Josie is standing in front of her cute yellow painted house and looking at the camera with a slight pout. It’s like a cute “I’m so done with you photographing me” pout. Hope can see that the woman is likely around her age? Her carefree natural interactions with Landon makes Hope feel almost like a stranger to her own husband. She knows for sure why Landon was attracted to this sexy, free-spirited attractive woman. Who wouldn’t? After a while, fatigue finally takes over Hope and she falls asleep. 

Hours later, Hope wakes up to the smell of food. She gets up warily and heads towards her kitchen. She sees her aunts busy dishing up something.

"Hey sweetie, you're finally up in time for dinner." Freya announces as she pulls Hope in for a short hug and kisses her niece's forehead.

"I see you two made my favorite pasta." Hope smiles with tired eyes.

"If I calculated correctly, you haven't eaten in the last 18 hours." Rebekah notes aloud.

Hope shakes her head and takes a seat on her dining table. She had no idea she hadn't eaten for hours. No wonder her stomach is growling now. The food at the wake was unappetizing to her but it could be due to her grief and distress. 

Hope eats and when it finally satisfied her stomach, she realizes she had been eating with a silent pair of aunties. Her aunts never shut up during a meal. It seems they had been just silently watching her eat.

"You two are acting weird." Hope comments as she pushes her empty plate away.

"We don't wanna distract you from eating." Freya tells her as she clears the dishes.

"I'm fine." Hope sighs and then remembers something. "Where's the detective?"

"He left some time ago. Went to interview Rafael." Rebekah reports.

Hope nods.

"So, what else did you find out from the phone?" Rebekah can't help but ask in a whisper but it still catches her sister's ears.

"Rebekah!!" Freya shouts from the kitchen sink. "Don't encourage her!"

Hope brushes off Freya's comment and announces. "Well, I know her name is Josie and she seemed totally in love with my husband. And my husband seemed the same way with her too."

"Oh Hope, how are you sure? Maybe they were just...fucking. That's all!" Rebekah shrugs. 

"He tells her he loves her in almost all the videos!!" Hope exclaims. "He ends every text with Love U. Everything he does to her he does to me too!!"

She can see her aunts looking empathetic now and she stands up and adds more.

"Never once was I ever suspicious of his infidelity because he was always that loving husband to me! He was the same man I dated since high school! He loves me! I know he did so until his dying breath!! But never would I have thought he would be able to love someone else as much as me and at the same time!!"

"Hope sweetie. Maybe it’s better to not think too much of it. We all know he loves you. And besides, he’s dead now and his ties with that woman is over.” Freya advises.

“No, no, no.” Hope shakes her head and then considers. “ Wait. I think I have to tell her. She needs to know that Landon is dead.”

“WHAT?!” her two aunts exclaim at the same time.

“Well, she seems to matter to Landon!!” Hope explains.

“But she fucked your husband! While you’re still married!” Freya reminds. 

“Wait! Is this your way of confronting her?” Rebekah guesses out loud.

“No! I mean, I-I don’t know! I just need to understand MORE! I need more answers! I just can’t stop thinking about it!” Hope admits.

“Hope, this will not do you any good.” Freya adds as she rubs the back of her niece’s shoulders in comfort.

“Aunt Freya, maybe she knows what happened to Landon? Like what really happened to him the night he died?” Hope wonders aloud.

“Let the cops find that out, Hope.” Freya advises.

“But I wanna find it out myself. The cops won’t tell me everything” Hope buries her head in her hands, wanting to know more of the affair yet knowing it will only hurt her more.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie stares at the palm tree. It is still medium in size, a baby for now. It’s called a  **_Phoenix pusilla._ ** She  had planted it the same year she met Landon. To her, it will always remind her of him. How they met and fell in love. 

Shit! Her tears are back again. It has been less than a week since she found out about his death. The police said it was suicide. But why?! They made love that night! He seemed fine! She woke up to an empty bed and a phone call telling her Landon had drowned in the lake not too far from her home. Did something happen between that time they went to bed and him leaving her bed to the lake? She knows it couldn't be the wife because he had already made his daily call to his wife before he went to bed. He always calls the wife to make sure she sleeps no later than 11pm because she tends to work late. 

Hope is the wife's name. Josie knows almost everything about Hope. She doesn’t stop Landon from talking about his wife. Weirdly enough, she enjoys hearing stuff about Hope. She knows Hope is a capable, well sought-after architect particularly for big aristic buildings. And from the way Landon described his wife’s looks, Josie can tell she is beautiful. Josie didn’t want to see Hope’s photo because she did not want herself to cross that boundary. There must be a distance between them because she would never want to invade Hope’s world. That is why she never visited New Orleans. Hope should always remain unknowing of Josie’s existence. 

From the day Josie met Landon, he had already admitted to her he was happily married to a brilliant woman. After Landon's 2nd visit to Mystic Falls, Josie and Landon became fast friends, he talked about Hope who is the world to him. But Landon was also curious about Josie and her free-spirited lifestyle, about her views on love and relationships. They connected over music and lyrics too. He loved and respected the pansexual that she is. How love is not binded by gender and is free. So free she had let herself fall for a married man. Not that she is proud of it and she had made it clear to Landon she would never make him choose. Back when Landon confessed he was in love with Josie, he added “But I’ll never give up Hope.” To which Josie nods in understanding saying “And I will never make you give her up.” She knows he will always love Hope and she wants him to keep it that way too. Any cracks in their marriage caused by Josie, Josie will leave Landon willingly. But now it was Landon who left them. She wonders how Hope is coping? Is Hope grieving as much as she is now? 

Just then loud barking disrupts her thoughts. What is Eddy up to now? Josie walks back towards her house. Then she sees what her dog is barking at. It is a stranger. An auburn-haired woman who is calming the dog by reaching out and cooing "how cute you are!" It seems to work as Eddy is now in the lady's arms and licking her chin. That stupid dog is so easily charmed. He must be a man whore in his past life.

"Eddy!!" Josie shouts at her dog.

Then the stranger looks up at her and Josie thinks she almost stopped breathing at her beauty. What is a beautiful woman dressed in a designer suit doing in the middle of the woods? Josie does not know how long she stood gaping at the woman who also seems to be staring back at her in awe.

"Hi?" Josie finally greets, waking up from her momentary enamored trance.

"I'm sorry. I was just passing by.." the stranger explains as she held Eddy in one arm. The dog is still rather comfortable in her arms and not making any attempt to wiggle out of the stranger's hold. Even Landon had the wiggle treatment when he first held Eddy.

"Ermm..in the middle of the woods?" Josie asks the gorgeous stranger. "Are you lost?"

"Ermm I’m not so sure.." Hope chuckles lightly as she tries to think of a good lie. She had just shown the photo of the yellow house to a bunch of people in town if they knew where the house was and found out the house was in the woods near a boarding school. Hope had found the boarding school and some friendly kids at the gate told her that the house belongs to their biology teacher, Miss Saltzman. The kids were nice enough to point her to the house by just following a man-made path. After a five minutes walk, Hope sees it - the lover's home. 

Hope had only thought to come here to reveal the truth to her husband's lover but when come face to face with the woman in her husband's other life, she could only stare blankly, noticing the soft, tear-streaked face on the other woman. When the tall brunette stood staring back at her innocently, Hope was at a loss for words. Judging from the sad look on the woman, does she already know of Landon's death? This is a small town after all.

"You don't look like you were trekking around here?" Josie notes at Hope’s high heels and designer suit.

Truth is Hope is in her typical work wear but she had driven down here on impulse after she wasn’t able to distract herself with work. Rebekah had advised her not to get back to work so soon but Hope had appeared in the office on the fourth day after Landon’s death, ignoring concerned stares from her aunt and colleagues. Work only distracted her for less than an hour and she was already googling for yellow houses in Mystic Falls. She found nothing that matches the one in Landon’s phone and decides to just go to the small town and ask the town folks directly instead.

“I ah...I’m a….a wildlife illustrator. I was just driving past on the main road when a...a rare bird caught my eye near the woods. I stopped in front of a boarding school where some nice kids told me the wood is quite safe and that someone even lives there too so I wandered here. ” Hope comes up with that. 

“Oh? What bird caught your eye?” Josie asks.

Shit! Hope tries to remember that rare bird her father talked to her about when she was 12 and they both went on a hunt just to paint that damn bird. What was it? 

“A.. Yellow-billed cuckoo!” Hope finally remembers out loud.

“Interesting. I’m Josie by the way. And you are?” Josie approaches closer and offers her hand. 

Hope’s mind races for a name and she blurts out her second name. “Andrea.”

“Nice to meet you, Andrea. Would you like a drink? I made some lemonade.” Josie smiles for the first time but Hope can see there is still sadness in that smile. 

“Oh no. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Hope also remembers those tears. “I notice I interrupted you in the middle of something….sad?”

“I...I was just thinking about someone... who recently died. I should thank you for the distraction.” Josie points at her dog in the other woman’s arm. “Seems Eddy loves the distraction too.”

“Oh I’m sorry. Here.” Hope quickly hands Eddy over to Josie, almost forgetting she was holding on to someone else’s dog. “Was it someone dear to you? The one who died?”

Josie nods with a sad smile. “He was. A man I loved.”

“I’m sorry…” Hope says though she feels like it was directed to the both of them.

“Yeah. Me too. I just hope I’m not the reason he died.” Josie sighs and

turns towards her porch where a jug of lemonade laid on a small table. “Come have a drink before you go in search of your bird.”

But Hope stands still, almost taken aback at Josie’s guess on Landon’s supposed suicide?

“What do you mean by being the reason for his death?” she has to ask.

Josie picks up the jug and pours them a drink. “They said he took his own life and I did not understand it at first because we were happy. Then again, maybe he was secretly stressed out by being in love with two women. He’s married to another woman, you see. And me being the other woman probably shouldn’t have gone on this long with him.”

“May I ask how long was it?” Hope takes the drink from Josie and tries to sip it as casually as possible.

“Five years.” Josie reveals.

==== 

“Five fucking years!” Hope exclaims to her aunts. “Five out of eight years of my marriage I had no idea he had an affair! I was blind for five years! Not one year. Not two but FIVE!!” 

Keelin is here with Freya and Rebekah this time to have dinner with Hope. When they arrived at Hope’s apartment, they realized Hope have been spending time at home digging more of Landon’s extra-marital affair from stuff she downloaded from his secret phone, and after a trip to see the other woman. 

Hope had printed out all the stuff and displayed them on her wall like she was investigating a crime case. They stand staring at their niece doing a presentation of what she has gathered so far.

“Look!” Hope shows her aunts a slip of paper screen-capturing a text exchange between Josie and Landon. “He tells her about the romantic birthday surprise I did for him and how happy he was! Who tells his lover such stuff? And she replies saying she’s glad he’s happy!! She’s weirdly nice and generous for someone who loves him!”

“I say she’s certainly mistress material. The selfless kind because Landon is generous with his money on her?” Rebekah guesses with a shrug.

“I don’t think so.” Hope shakes her head. “I saw how she lived. Nothing extravagant. She drives an old jeep. Her house was built from an old mill. It’s humble and cozy but I would have done a better job designing it. She also has a small greenhouse.” 

“Is she working? Maybe Landon’s supporting a jobless woman?” Freya asks.

“She works as a teacher at a nearby boarding school over there.” Hope informs.

“How long did you hang out with her to find out this much?” Keelin asks in concern.

“Not much. I found out about her job through a bunch of kids in the boarding school.” Hope admits.

“And why didn’t you just reveal who you are and confront her about the affair?” Rebekah asks.

“Because I feel that she will open up more if she thinks I’m someone else. And it seems to work.” Hope adds as she continues to check on her presentation display.

“What do you wanna gain out of this, Hope? We’ve been through this with you. It’s not healthy.” Freya adds. 

“Hope, you need to stay away from...all this.” Keelin advises. “Look, you should try going to grief therapy. I know a friend who can help you.”

“Do I look like I’m grieving that much? This is helping to distract me from grief!!” Hope rebukes.

“You look worse than that! You’re digging a past that will hurt you more!” Keelin adds.

“I’m fine!” Hope tells them.

“You’re NOT FINE!” All three of her aunts disagree.

==== 

Hope reluctantly goes to the grief therapy recommended by Keelin. 

Everyone in the group therapy shares their story of how much the person in the grave meant to them. Of their happy times together and how hard it was for them to accept the death.

When it comes to Hope’s turn, she decides to be as honest as everyone else.

“Landon was my husband of 8 years. We've been together for more than a decade and I have known him as the person I can love, trust and lean on….until he died.” 

“He will always be that person to you, Hope.” the therapist, Emma adds with an empathetic nod.

“Oh no, he didn’t.” Hope corrects her therapist. “He broke my trust! He lied to me and had an affair for five fucking years! And I only got to find out the truth when he was dead! I can’t even get to ask him about it?! Was it the sex? Was I such a bad lay that he had to find comfort in another woman?! Or was it just his inferiority complex at play? Because I earn more than he did?! How dare he die before I could get these answers from him!!”

Everyone is staring at Hope dumb-founded and obviously at a loss for words of empathy and support.

“Obviously I’m not grieving the way you guys are. Maybe I’m in the wrong group.” Hope announces as takes her bag and stands up, ready to leave the session.

“No, please stay!” A lady in the group stops her. “I’m glad you mentioned this. Can I share some advice? I went through a relationship with an unfaithful man as well. I know that the best way to overcome it is to move on but to be honest, I only managed to overcome it by coming to terms with it. By finding the deeper truth, I came to realize the reasons I thought were my fault or his fault were all wrong. I felt better after that.”

Hope nods in appreciation for the advice.

====

“Jo, can I talk to you?”

Josie was leaving her house when Ethan Machado approached her.

“Well, as long as you tell me everything before my class starts.” Josie nods at the detective as she walks towards the Salvatore Boarding School where she works.

“Sure. Listen, I’m heading to Florida to investigate Landon’s past movements. I don’t know how long the investigation will take.” Ethan tells her.

“You think his death could be related to something in Florida?” Josie stops in her tracks to ask him. 

“It’s possible. But it’s all based on hunch for now. His business partner was quite evasive with my questioning so I have to find answers from his client in Florida.” Ethan informs.

Josie nods and continues walking. “You do what you need to do. Thanks for letting me know about your trip. Keep me posted, ok?”

“Wait, Jo. How are you feeling?” Ethan grabs her elbow lightly to stop her in her tracks again.

“I’m doing fine. It’s my 2nd day back to work and all is good. Don’t worry about me.” Josie assures him.

“Ok..it’s just that…” Ethan pauses before talking again. “It’s just that his wife may know about you.”

“Huh? How?” Josie asks.

“It’s possible she’s seen Landon’s phone full of….” Ethan clears his throat. “You.”

“Fuck.” Josie mutters with a face palm. Then she asks Ethan. “Do you think she’ll come find me?”

“I hope not. I mean, she doesn’t seem like the confrontational or dramatic type. And she’s busy grieving now.” Ethan shrugs. “But I’m just warning you in case.” 

“Thanks Ethan.” She hugs the detective. “Have a safe trip.”

As Josie is walking to her class, she catches a familiar auburn-haired beauty coming out of the head-master’s office. Isn’t that the lady who appeared in front of her house last week? She is dressed more appropriately this time with slim jeans and hiking boots.

“Andrea?” Josie calls out to the woman.

“Oh hi Josie.” Hope approaches Josie. “I was just asking the headmaster if there are any rooms here I could rent but unfortunately he says it is strictly for students and teachers and well, this isn’t a hotel or inn. The nearest inn is too far for me. I need to be in close proximity to catch that rare bird and photograph it so I just wanted to try my luck getting a room here.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me? I have a spare room in my place I could rent to you.” Josie offers without a thought. Her spare room upstairs was reserved mostly for her sister Lizzie when she comes to visit but Lizzie is not coming down any time soon since she is busy with her 2-year-old twins in LA.

“Really? You sure?” Hope asks.

“Of course, I could use some company anyway.” Josie thinks about the lack of Landon these days and how a house mate might keep her mind away from too many sad thoughts of missing him. “And I would think it’s the most convenient place for you to hunt that yellow billed cuckoo, right?”

==== 

Hope moves into the yellow house the next day. Rebekah has allowed Hope to take flexible leave at work, telling her she can rest or work from home as much as she wants. So, Hope decided to take this opportunity to go on her own undercover wildlife illustrator role to get close to Josie. Of course she kept her mission a secret from her aunts.

At Josie’s house, there is an upper floor room that is rather spacious, except for a couple of boxes filled with documents. 

“Sorry, those are Landon’s stuff. I will clear it to make space for you.” Josie informs when she showed the room to her new tenant.

“No, leave it. The room is big enough and I won’t stay more than a few weeks anyway.” Hope tells her house mate.

“Ok, I’ll leave you to unpack while I make some tea. Come downstairs when you feel like having some home-made raspberry tea.” Josie offers.

“Thank you, Josie.” Hope nods in appreciation. “Do you always make your own drink?”

“Did you not notice that greenhouse next door? I love to plant. Fruits, vegetables. You name it. I try to make use of them too.” Josie tells her new friend. 

“Nice. I’d love a greenhouse tour later too. ” Hope smiles at that.

“Sure, Andrea. Anytime.” Josie smiles back as she heads downstairs.

As Hope unpacks her stuff, she keeps staring at the boxes carrying her husband’s stuff. She wants to check it out but notes that it is better to snoop late at night when Josie thinks she’s asleep. Hope’s room after all does not have a door, just a staircase leading up to her room and Josie can pop in any time. She guesses Josie is not the intrusive type but it is safer not to snoop while her host is awake and nearby. She could also snoop all she wants when Josie goes to work in the school tomorrow as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some hosie bonding, some revelations and surprises next.


	3. Chapter 3

The documents in the boxes belonging to Landon are mostly work-related. It seems like Landon worked from Josie’s place on most days. He did most of his accounting consultancy for his clients virtually. Some days he would fly to Florida as Hope takes note of some boarding passes in one of the boxes.

Hope continues to dig, taking her time since Josie has left for work.

She finds out about how Landon could have started his stint in Mystic Falls.

He had documents of the boarding school dating as far as five or six years back where he had likely covered for Raf to prepare for an audit. There was a retainer contract with Raf’s name and signature which means he was originally the accounting consultant appointed by the school. Raf was consultant for about a year or less while Landon seemed to pop by now and then to cover him...until somehow Landon became the permanent consultant for the school, where he would come down every week for at least three days. That must be how Josie and Landon grew closer. 

_ Did Landon switch client accounts with Raf but kept that from Hope so he could continue his affair with Josie? What happened to the Florida client?  _ Hope had assumed he was working in Florida half the week for the past six years. It seemed that he still flew to Florida but it was cut down by a lot.

====

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Hope.” Rafael greets her with a warm hug after arriving at a cafe in New Orleans where Hope had set up their meeting.

“Thanks for meeting me, Raf.” Hope tells her friend.

“How are you feeling? I’m sorry I have missed some of your calls.” Rafael apologizes as he takes his seat.

“I’m alright. Rebekah has given me more flexibility at work. I can work from home on most days.” Hope reports.

“I mean...how are you coping with... Landon being gone.” Rafael asks in concern.

“I might ask you the same thing. I understand that his sudden death has got you busy shuffling staff and work so I’d understand when you missed my calls. We all cope in different ways and most of it involves work. It’s been weeks, Raf. I’m coping fine and you’re coping fine enough to meet me now.."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Hope." Raf notices the slight frustrated tone in Hope.

"It's just that… I need people to stop asking how I'm coping.." Hope sighs. The only one not asking her this is Josie and that's why she already likes the idea of her staying at Josie's. She gets to be a normal person there and not a grieving widow.

"I'm sorry. I get it." Raf nods in understanding. Hope notices he looks somewhat distraught, like he hadn't been sleeping well. Looks like he may be still grieving over his best friend's death.

"I'm attending grief therapy as well. Keelin recommended it." Hope adds.

"Oh. Does it help?" Raf asks.

"Somewhat. Would you like to go with me someday?" Hope offers.

Raf shakes his head and sighs. "It's tough to find time now, Hope. With Landon gone, I have to re-assign a lot of his stuff.."

"Including Florida?" Hope asks.

"Yes, why do you ask that?" Raf seems a little suspicious of the question.

"Because that's the job my husband spent half the week on for several years that I once considered we could move there but Landon refused, saying that my job here is more important." Hope takes a sip of her coffee before continuing. "But you know that's not the real reason, right?"

Raf looks slightly nervous now, but he counters. "He had always put your needs first, Hope!"

"Oh bullshit!!" Hope almost slams her hand on the table.

But Raf doesn't falter. "Remember when you got pregnant years ago and told him you weren't ready? Because you were on a career high? He was so happy to become a father but because you wanted to put your career first and abort the baby.."

"Don't you dare pin that on just me! We BOTH agreed to have kids much later!" Hope can feel her angry tears forming. "And that doesn't give him the excuse to go fuck Josie Saltzman!" 

Raf nearly spits his coffee. He ends up burning his tongue. “I’m sorry?” 

“Josie Saltzman. The woman Landon had been seeing for the past five years. And I know you knew that for a long time, Raf!” Hope elaborates.

"How did you find out?" Raf asks, surprised.

"The cops handed me his belongings and there was another phone..full of her."

“Ermm...Look…Hope. They were just...” Raf starts to stutter.

“Very much in love?” Hope helps him to finish his sentence. “You knew about them and you helped him...what... facilitated it? Swap clients with him so he could see her more often?”

“No! I mean, I had no control over Landon’s love life. He was...addicted to her, ok.” He quickly explains. “The client in Mystic Falls prefered Landon. So, we discussed and made some re-adjustments in our clientele and schedules where he took one of my clients and I took one of his clients. I had no idea he would go all lovelorn and fall in love with the teacher!”

"The Florida one? You took his client there in exchange for the one in Mystic Falls? Landon asked for the exchange, didn't he?” Hope checks.

Raf nods in resignation.

“And you didn’t think to ask him why he would give up a bigger account for a much smaller one?” Hope asks.

“It was an offer I can’t refuse, Hope.” 

“So, you supported my husband’s affair for a bigger account!? You’re my friend too, Raf! We went to high school together and...and you hid all this from me?!” Hope accuses.

“I would never want to hurt you, Hope! You know that! Landon’s affair would have...ruin your happiness. And Lan was still in love with you. He begged me to keep the painful truth from you!” Raf then pleads for forgiveness. “I’m sorry, Hope. I really am.”

====

It has been two weeks since Hope has stayed at Josie’s. Most days, when she wakes up, Josie has gone to work. Some days Hope would head back to New Orleans to try and get some drawings done for work but she often couldn’t draw and ended up heading back to Mystic Falls drawing the wildlife in the woods which is her undercover work anyway. When Hope got back home to Josie’s, the brunette would already be home making some vegan dinner. She always made extra for Hope but Hope soon grew tired of greens. She then told Josie not to cook for her but Josie ended up buying and cooking meat just for Hope.

“You know you didn’t have to make dinner for me, Josie. I know my rent doesn’t entail meals included.” Hope smiles at her generous housemate.

“It’s nothing, Andrea. I’m just in the mood to cook these days and trying out new recipes. And it’s no fun to cook for only me. It keeps me distracted anyway.” Josie shrugs.

“Distracted from?” Hope asks, even though she knows the answer.

“You know who..” Josie sighs. “I really don’t want to start missing him again.”

Ok, it has not been easy getting Josie to talk about Landon especially during the first week of her stay. It’s kind of ironic that Josie is grieving Landon more than Hope, the wife. Maybe Josie should go to grief therapy too. But surely not Hope’s grief therapy.

Surprisingly, Hope actually likes going to grief therapy. Emma, the head therapist encourages the participants to let out their deepest thoughts and feelings, even desires. Hope thinks that ever since her outburst on the first therapy session, everyone had opened up a lot. All their dirty secrets were let out! Everyone seems to trust everyone and their confidentiality pact.

It almost felt like a competition to Hope when everyone’s craziest secrets were shared so Hope decided to share her story of going undercover at her husband’s mistress house. She felt good sharing about her crazy mission. It was like letting out her innermost thoughts in a diary but without the writing in secret. 

Fortunately, Hope’s second week stay at Josie’s is fruitful. Josie and Hope bond over redecorating the house. Josie loves every suggested idea that Hope gave. She gets all excited and together the two drive to the nearest hardware store to buy paints and other stuff. 

Then they paint and chat.

They rearrange the furniture and chat. 

Little by little Josie is talking about Landon without realizing it. Without realizing how sad it is to talk about him. In fact, Josie is talking about him like normal conversations between close friends. Hope could well be Josie’s grief therapist. 

After some time, the auburn-haired woman suggests they take a break from redecorating and Josie agrees and offers to make some tea.

While Josie is making tea, Hope pretends to look at some photos on the walls above the fireplace. They are full of Landon, and some with Josie together.

“Did you take these?” Hope asks.

“Yeah..” Josie nods.

“He seems...happy.” Hope notes aloud.

“Which is why I don’t really believe he would take his own life.” Josie walks over with a cup of tea for Hope. “Unless he’s a really good actor to be able to hide any depression.”

“Yeah. I thought the same thing too.” Hope blurts.

Josie looks at the petite woman for a moment, slightly confused about her comment. Then Eddy’s little bark gets her attention. The little dog is barking at their new housemate for attention and not her again, wagging his tail and brushing the shorter lady’s calf. Her housemate bents down to pick up the dog and happily pets him. 

“I’m jealous.” Josie admits with a smile.

“What?” Hope looks up after nuzzling onto Eddy’s fur.

“And i don’t usually get jealous at all.” Josie chuckles. “You have stolen my dog’s heart.” 

Hope laughs along and then notices another photo of Landon and points out. “Hey, he doesn’t look too happy here. When were these photos taken?”

“Oh, three years ago I think?” Josie recalls. “I remember…we were hanging out with my friends and Landon was...rather quiet that day. I asked if he was okay but he didn't want to say it yet. After my friends left, he let in that he was uncomfortable with the idea that I was still so close with one of them whom I had an on-off relationship with.”

“He was jealous?” Hope notes aloud.

“Yeah..”

“He doesn’t have a right to. He’s married!” Hope lets out.

“I already made him understand that our relationship was already an open one with the fact that he was married. I mean, I wasn’t asking him to leave his wife so why can't I hang out with whoever I want. I can fuck whoever too.” 

“So, it was purely a non-committal sexual relationship with him?” Hope has to ask.

“Well.. Yes and No. I don’t think you wanna hear it. It’s long and complicated.” Josie shakes her head.

“Try me.” Curious Hope probes with a smile as she gestures Josie to sit with her on the sofa. “Start from the beginning.”

Josie gives in. “Alright. It starts with us meeting in the school and we hit it off because we both share a similar hobby. Then he popped by more and more often and we both got closer until one day he admitted to me that he was in love with me. 

But I didn’t want us to get into anything, and I got back with my ex, Jade. Then I got in the middle of this silent tug of war contest between Jade and Landon. He played passive. He wasn’t pursuing me actively. He was mostly my music buddy but it still made Jade jealous. She wanted me to stop hanging out with Landon when there was nothing between us then. Jade and I fought a lot and I ended things with her….again. I’m telling you Jade is really better as my friend than my girlfriend. Jade knew that too eventually. Anyway, things with Landon got deeper and we ended up crossing the line one drunken night. So, yes it was sexual at first... because it should be nothing more than sex.”

Josie pauses to drink her tea before checking. “Do you really want me to go on?”

“Yes please.” Hope nods. Josie is opening up more and Hope wants her to keep going. 

So Josie goes on. “Landon was honest with me. He loved me but he also loved his wife. And I understood it but I told him I had the right to see other people too. A few times he couldn’t take it and I told him that we should end it if it was too stressful for him...”

“But he refused.” Hope guesses.

“And I gave in.” Josie nods. “Guess I was weak too. I know.. it was a rather toxic relationship. But we kept it going for years by being more honest with each other. We learnt to love without expectations. It came to a point where he got used to our open relationship... but in recent years I really wasn’t seeing anyone else but him.” 

"But it still isn't fair to the wife because she didn't know any of this." Hope can’t help but highlight.

"You're right. But he chose not to let her know. He didn't want to hurt her and then lose her. And I just didn't want to encourage anything. No one should get hurt." Josie explains.

Hope is also curious about something. "And you really never ever had the temptation to ask him to leave his wife?"

The brunette shakes her head. "Never. I'm the 3rd party. I should never."

Josie then decides to end the story and turn to her housemate. "Ok, enough about me already! What about you, Andrea? Anyone special in your life now?” 

“No. I just ended a relationship recently. He cheated on me.” Hope tells the half truth as she sips her tea. 

“Well then, that makes you a free woman now.” Josie then takes the tea cup away from Hope and suggests an alternative. “Let’s celebrate that with some margarita instead!”

“Is it home-made as well?” Hope raises a brow.

“But of course!” Josie winks.

====

Hope wakes up to a slight hangover and a note from Josie telling her to help herself with eggs and milk in the fridge for breakfast. She smiles at the note.

Hope has to admit she quite enjoyed last night. They drank, laughed and chatted all night. Maybe that lady at group therapy was right after all, that finding out the deeper truth does make her feel better? 

  
  


Josie related that Landon and her had bonded through music and lyrics. They both play the guitar and would randomly compose songs together. Hope knew that was one of Landon’s hobbies but she thought he had thrown his guitar away because he had no time for hobbies ever since he started the firm with Raf. But here it is - his guitar sitting at the corner of Josie’s bed. 

Not all their talk last night was about Landon. Hope and Josie laughed at funny pick-up lines they had received before. When Josie shared that she got picked up by women as well, Hope was a little envious. 

“I have never been approached by a woman before.” Hope sighed in disappointment as she sipped her third glass of margarita.

“It really depends on where you hang out, Andrea. I’m pretty sure if you hang out at a lesbian bar, you’ll find hordes of women approaching you with cheesier pick-up lines than I have ever received.” Josie chuckled.

“Well, my aunt and her wife brought me to a lesbian bar once but no one came up to me. My aunts said it was because I was too antisocial, that I was mostly busy on my phone. But to be fair, I was attending to some urgent work matters and I was still dating my boyfriend then.” Hope shrugs.

“Well yeah. Then that’s on you. They can tell an antisocial straight girl from afar.” Josie told her jokingly.

“But I’m not!” Hope protested.

“Not antisocial or not straight?” Josie checked with a raised brow.

Hope had blushed and then muttered sheepishly. “Both.” before she took another sip of the strong margarita.

==== 

One Saturday morning, Hope walks into Josie who is on the way to the bathroom wearing nothing but just her pink panties.

“Oops! I’m sorry.” Hope turns away, feeling embarrassed to have seen Josie’s perky breasts by accident.

“Oh..no. I should be the one saying sorry.” Josie apologizes. “I need to remember I have a housemate now and can’t be walking around naked. I’m sorry, it's a habit.”

“It’s fine, Josie. I do that at home too. Besides, we are both women.” Hope waves it off.

“So.. why are you still looking away?” Josie teases.

Hope slowly turns back to look at Josie again.

The taller girl did not move to find something to wear but instead she is covering her boobs with her palms, and grins at Hope as she greets. “Morning, Andrea!”

Hope can’t help but stare at Josie’s toned abs and beautiful tanned long legs. “Ermm morning, Josie.” she finally greets sheepishly.

“Sorry, do you want to use the bathroom first?” Josie asks.

“No, you go ahead first since you’re more...ready for it.” Hope shakes her head.

“Ok. I’ll take a quick shower and I can make us some breakfast.” Josie tells her.

“Tell you what, Josie. I’ll make breakfast for us this time. You can take your time in the shower.” Hope offers.

“You make a really nice omelette, Andrea.” Josie compliments as she finishes her breakfast.

“Thanks, but you make the best pancakes. And for a vegetarian, you still managed to make a great grilled salmon and steak!” Hope compliments back.

“Oh you sweet-talker!” Josie chuckles.

“Am I?” Hope sips her coffee.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just easily charmed by you.” Josie shrugs and smiles at her with a twinkle in her brown eyes. 

For a moment, Hope and Josie hold their stare a little longer than usual. Then Hope feels flustered but stops herself from commenting any further when she realizes this must be what drew Landon to her. Josie’s eyes, Josie’s smile, Josie throwing a flirty comment that makes you feel she really means it. Is that how it was?

“Is everything alright?” Josie checks when Hope is silent all of a sudden.

“Nothing. I need to go up and change.” Hope answers as she clears the dishes.

“Heading to the woods? Still no luck on catching sight of the bird?” Josie asks.

“No. Not today. I may head to New Orleans later. Pick up some stuff.” Hope replies.

Later, when Hope is undressing in her room, she hears another voice greeting Josie downstairs. The voice sounds rather familiar. Hope decides to peep from upstairs and sees a figure in a sheriff uniform. Is that Sheriff Mac? Hope gasps and wonders how to hide now. The sheriff will definitely recognize her and blow her cover!

“Jo, you there?” Sheriff Mac knocks on the opened door.

“Hey mama!” Josie greets happily and moves to hug the older woman.

“How’s my favorite girl?” the sheriff keeps the hug in.

“Don’t let Lizzie and Maya hear that.” Josie warns her step-mother.

“Oh don’t worry. I tell them the same thing. You’re all my favorites.” Mac brushes it off.

“You’re my favorite mom too.” Josie teases.

“Right, I’ll check with Caroline on that later.” Mac then takes a good concerned look at Josie. “I’m glad you seem...fine! I don’t know what it is that Lizzie is so worried about?”

“Did Lizzie send you to check on me?” Josie asks.

“Well, she said you have been ignoring her calls and texts for two days.” Mac reveals. 

“Oh…” Josie sighs. “You know how she is when she wants to check in on me. She talks for hours! Gosh, it’s just two days and she called the cops on me?! I’ll video call her later.”

“Hey, you can’t blame her. She’s your twin. You both have a strong natural bond. Ethan and Maya may be close siblings but they don’t match up to the kind of telepathic twin bond you share with Lizzie.” 

“Telepathic?! Stop it, mama! Did Lizzie feed you with that nonsense?” Josie asks.

“She told me she can feel your depression all the way from LA!”

“And you believed her?” Josie laughs.

“Fine, Lizzie can be a little dramatic but let’s just say I’m concerned about you too. Ric left this world too soon as well and I know how it feels to lose the man you loved, Jo. You sure you don’t need your sister's company now? Lizzie is all ready to snap up that air ticket to head down here if you say the word. Caroline and MG can take care of the babies while she’s here.” Mac checks with her step-daughter.

Josie shakes her head as she holds her step-mother’s hands. “I’m really fine. I’ll call Lizzie and it’ll be okay. She doesn’t need to come down. Besides, I rented the spare room to someone already. ”

“Really? When was that? Who did you rent it to?” the sheriff asks.

“I rented it out about three weeks ago. She’s a wildlife illustrator here to photograph some rare bird in the woods. Do you wanna meet her?”

“Sure!” Mac shrugs.

“ANDREA!” Josie calls out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got slightly longer but it's so I can end with this cliffhanger ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Shit shit shit! What should she do? Hope panics internally. They are all related!! And they all knew about Josie’s relationship with Landon?! A married man? Who's her husband?! That was why the sheriff and Ethan acted a little strange when they were talking to her back at the station!?

But if the sheriff blows her cover, Josie will hate her and she will never get more answers!

"Andrea, come meet the sheriff of the town. Don't worry she's super nice!" Josie calls out again.

"Ermm.. I'm still undressed. Give me a few minutes!" Hope gives the time-stalling excuse.

"Okay, take your time!" Josie replies.

Wait a minute! Why should Hope be the one panicking now? The sheriff was the one who should be exposed for hiding Josie and Landon’s relationship from her in the first place, right? She should be the one facing Hope and revealing why she hid some information from Hope, right? 

Right?! Fuck it!

Hope tells herself to get a grip on herself and face the sheriff as well as a potential confrontation with Josie. It will happen sooner or later anyway. Hope takes a deep breath as she readies herself. She moves towards the stairs.

Then a radio crackles and Hope stops in her tracks at the top of the stairs. 

“Hold on.” The sheriff tells Josie as she takes a call on her radio. “What is it?”

“Sheriff, there’s a witness for the hit and run case. She’s here at the station. Do you want to take this or let Davis take her statement?” the person on the other end reports. 

“No. I want to take it. Keep the witness waiting while I get over there. 15 minutes. Tops.” Sheriff Mac replies.

“Sure thing, Sheriff.”

The sheriff shakes her head apologetically at Josie. “Sorry, Jo. I gotta go. It’s an important case. I’ll see you another time. Send my apologies to your new housemate.”

Then the sheriff is out of the house and driving off.

Phew! Hope lets out a sigh of relief. No drama after all. But how long can she keep her cover here? She needs to prepare herself for a confrontation anytime. She knows that Ethan is in Florida and she can avoid him for the time being but the Sheriff would be hard to avoid if she plans on checking on Josie every now and then.

“Sorry I took so long.” Hope apologizes to Josie as she descends down the stairs.

“It’s fine. My step-mom has been trying to convince me to move back with her ever since Landon died. I’m glad she got called away so I can avoid that conversation again. Sometimes she forgets that I’m almost 30.” Josie shakes her head.

“So, does she know...that he’s married?” Hope checks.

Josie sighs. “Not at first but by the time my family caught on, Landon and I were too deep in and there was nothing they could do.”

Hope keeps quiet again. She feels it this time. Anger. Everyone could have stopped them. Raf, the whole Saltzman-Machado family? But Landon and Josie just kept going. 

Josie notices the awkward silence from Hope again. “Hey..” She asks in concern. “if you’re uncomfortable with me talking about my relationship with a married man, please say so. I won’t talk about it. In fact, I shouldn’t talk about it at all. He’s dead and I’m just…that other woman who should not matter anymore.”

“I’m not judging you, Josie.” Hope feels the need to clarify. 

“But everybody judges. It’s a normal reaction and I get it. My family did so at first and advised me to end it..but...” Josie shakes her head and sighs deeply. “I’m sorry I’m not a good person, Andrea.” 

Hope doesn’t know how to respond to that. A part of her wants to shout YES BITCH! What you did was wrong and hurtful! But another part of her wants to comfort Josie.

In the end Hope just slings her bag over her shoulder and tells her. “I really gotta go, Josie.”

With that, Hope leaves the remorseful woman behind and jumps into her car, headed to New Orleans.

Josie watches her favorite new friend leave for her errand. She can’t tell if Andrea was really in a hurry or just uncomfortable with Josie and her past illicit affair. Most likely she was uncomfortable. Josie should really just shut up about it. In the first place, she should not have talked about her affair with a married man like it was a normal, everyday relationship to strangers who appeared on her doorstep. Except that somehow, this stranger has been giving Josie a familiar feel from the start that she felt safe to speak comfortably with? They have been getting on fine for some weeks since Andrea moved in so why now the sudden awkwardness?

A message notification sounds on her phone and Josie sees that it’s from Lizzie.

**Mama said you promised me a video call so do that now, sis!**

Right, Lizzie! Josie remembers and goes to her dining table where her laptop lays and opens it up to call her sister. 

“Was it that hard to finally call me?” Lizzie greets her sister with this accusation.

“Gosh Lizzie, it was only two days!” Josie rolls her eyes.

“He died and you’re grieving. Yet you still refused to let me come over and comfort you with my twin cuddles so the most you could do was answer my calls and texts, Jo!” Lizzie continues scolding.

“Fine! I’m sorry, ok?” Josie huffs.

“Good! Now…” Lizzie takes a long look at her sister. “I’m glad you’re not losing as much weight so at least that’s comforting.” 

“Thanks.” Josie grimaces and then asks the sister. “How are the twins? How’s MG?”

“He’s feeding them now…” Lizzie reports and then Josie can hear her brother-in-law shouting from the background. “Hi Josie!!!”

“Hey MG!” Josie greets back.

“Ok that's enough, mister. The kids are starving.” Lizzie tells her husband and then turns her attention back to her sister. “Jo, how about coming over here for a vacation break since the summer holidays are around the corner?”

“I don’t know, Lizzie. I have someone renting a room here now. I don’t think I should leave the place for now.”

“Really? Who did you rent it to? Another new lover?”

“Now you’re being mean!”

“Hey, I meant it in a good way. At least you’re moving on and that’s better than mourning over the loss of your married lover. Please tell me this one isn’t married.”

“Sigh...she’s not married and she’s not my lover for heaven’s sake, Lizzie!”

“Fine. Just checking..” Lizzie shrugs and then adds. “Is she cute?”

“Oh stop it!”

“C’mon, Jo. Entertain me. Is she your type? Blue eyes?”

“Shut up!” Josie can’t believe Lizzie actually hit one spot right. Andrea’s eyes are a beautiful blue as the ocean.

“Oh my god! She is!” Lizzie laughs and claps.

“Whatever! She’s just renting for a few weeks. Maybe she’ll leave earlier than expected.” Josie sighs as she recalls Andrea’s recent awkwardness.

“Oh why is that so? I thought anyone would have been charmed by you by now.”

“Lizzie! I’m not looking for another lover, ok?”

“You said the same thing about Landon at first. Look how long that lasted.”

At that, Josie starts to tear up. “I didn’t mean it to happen, ok? But it happened and it lasted a long five years! And the only regret I have is that I willingly let it happen and just let myself fall deeper into the pit of forbidden love. Maybe God is now punishing me with his death! So, there you have it!”

“Oh Jo, I’m sorry.” Lizzie feels awful and starts tearing up too. "I'm a horrible sister. I wanted to make you feel better but instead I just made things worse." 

"It's okay, Lizzie. I needed to let out too anyway."

Her sister nods and reaches to place her palm to the screen and Josie responds by placing her palm on her laptop screen as well. That is the most the twins could do for each other now.

==== 

Hope is confused about her emotions now. As she drives, she can't stop thinking about Josie. And how she could possibly be feeling the same pull as Landon did. She hates that she is starting to like Josie already when she shouldn’t. She had prepared herself to hate Josie at first but now after a few weeks she can’t seem to. In fact, there shouldn’t be any feelings at all. Josie admits she’s in the wrong but she still had the affair. Hope should just have confronted her as the wife of her lover and tell her how wrong it was but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She just couldn’t and she knows it’s because she has grown rather attached to the enigmatic brunette.

Hope has a visitor when she arrives back in her apartment not long after. It is her boss and aunt - Rebekah.

She reluctantly opens the door to let her aunt in.

“Where have you been?” Rebekah demands as she stands arms-crossed, glaring at her niece.

“Ermm...home?” Hope shrugs guiltily.

“Yeah, right. Try again.” Her aunt challenges her.

“Did you try to break into my apartment?” Hope guesses.

“No, but I nearly did call the cops to break in and check if it’s really an empty apartment.” Rebekah tells her.

“You’re so dramatic.” Hope rolls her eyes at her aunt. “It’s not like I ignored your calls, Auntie Bex.”

“You didn’t think I would surprise-visit you after all? Hmm?” her aunt adds. “Now, tell me you have not been doing something stupid when you weren’t home.”

“I have been going to grief therapy..” Hope defends herself.

“Which is only once a week so where were you the rest of the week?” Rebekah adds.

Hope stays quiet and stares at her aunt with an annoyed pout. She hates it when her aunt sees through her.

At that, it takes Rebekah less than a minute to shoot her guess. “You did not go over to that woman’s place again!!”

Hope sighs loudly and sits on her big sofa, not denying her aunt’s accusation.

“Hope! Why?” Rebekah sits down next to her. 

“I don’t know! I just needed to...to find out all the why?!! I’m not proud of myself ok?” Hope admits, crying now.

Rebekah sighs. She hates seeing her precious niece cry so she tries a Freya, turning into her sweet, caring sister without an accusing tone now. “Sweetheart, I get it, ok. Tell me what you did? Did you stalk her?”

“I-” Hope lets on. “I didn’t stalk.. I rented a room from her...but undercover of course.”

“Seriously?!” Rebekah stares at her niece wide-eyed.

Hope nods.

“And what did you find out? That they fucked three times a day? That they went on more vacations than you ever did with Landon?” Rebekah can’t help but go back to being Hope's sarcastic aunt.

“Wow, you sure have higher expectations than me.” Hope shakes her head at her aunt before adding. “No, auntie. I did not find out that much except for the fact that she feels awful being the other woman but was too in love to end it with Landon.”

“Did it make you feel any better?” Rebekah rubs Hope’s shoulder gently.

“I don’t know! I feel like I went there ready to hate her and then I can confront her with my real identity! BUT! But as I get to know her, I don’t hate her. In fact I ended up being.... drawn to her. Her sensual, carefree, enigmatic, kind and sweet nature. Fuck! And I knew it was that very nature that drew my husband in and got him..hooked!”

Rebekah nods as she asks. “And do you think you wanna find out anymore now?”

Hope slowly shakes her head. “I don’t think so. At first, I wanted to find out if it could be their relationship that could have caused his suicide but I doubted it. She felt the same way as I did. That he was happy and wouldn’t have taken his life. Then, I went digging his work stuff at her place and there was nothing suspicious. I don’t know. I think….I’m done.”

“That’s good to hear.” Rebekah smiles at her. “Now if you would like it, I can let you come back to work at the office and start on a big new project soon. Just let me know when you’re ready, ok?” 

“Okay..” Hope lays her head onto her aunt’s shoulder and she considers her offer.

==== 

Trying to get back into work mode is harder than she thought. Hope can’t focus. Thanks to Josie texting her to check if she’s ok when she did not go back to her place for three days. She wants to text back but doesn’t want to as well because a part of her is secretly enjoying how Josie is genuinely concerned about her. What is wrong with her?! Hope hates herself. 

Josie went from short casual texting to a rather worrying long one now. 

Like Landon, Hope has acquired another phone just for all things Josie. She has been staring at Josie’s third text for the longest time. 

**Hey Andrea, ok, I admit I’m worried about you. I know you paid the full-month rent deposit already but it’s possible you may have changed your mind about staying longer. Some of your stuff is still here and I also think it is only polite for me to return them to you as well as half the deposit. Please call me back. I seriously hope I’m over-thinking about your intentions and that you will be back here soon to continue your stay.**

Hope rubs her temples as she considers how to reply to Josie. She realizes she is being cruel to the girl for not replying. Another realization that Hope tries not to admit is that she actually misses Josie. Finally she replies Josie:

**Don’t worry. I’ll let you know soon.**

==== 

Josie digs out the small palm tree. Thankfully it was not that heavy. She drags it to a raft she had just built. Then she takes a box full of Landon photos and Valentine's day cards and love notes they had exchanged and displays them around the palm tree on the raft. Lastly, she takes his guitar and places it on the raft as well.

She sits staring at the display. Does it look too much like a shrine? Did she forget anything else? She decided not to touch his work stuff as Ethan might need them for his investigation. 

This memorial ceremony she had planned is not just because she obviously missed his official funeral but also to let herself move on from his death. She looks for a lighter as she prepares to push the raft to the river.

“Josie!”

Josie stops and turns around to find her missing housemate standing a few feet behind her. 

“Andrea?” Josie greets with a relieved smile. “You’re back!”

“I am. What are you doing, Josie?” Hope notices the raft full of Landon’s stuff and a small tree?

“It’s a memorial for Landon. I needed to do this so I can send him off once and for all.” Josie sighs.

“It seems like quite a quiet memorial. Just you and Eddy?” Hope notes Eddy bouncing around her again. Yes, she misses the dog too. 

“I did think of inviting our friends but I feel like this is more for me. For me to finally let go of him.” Josie adds as she reaches out to hold Hope’s hands. “I want you to know that I probably overstep my boundary talking too much about an illicit affair I have fond memories of. I’m always seeing things from my point of view that I don’t consider what others see. After this, I’m gonna embark on a new phase in my life. A life without him and less talk about us. I don’t want you being uncomfortable in my company.”

“Josie, I’m fine with you talking about him. It is normal to reminisce about a loved one.” Hope squeezes the other woman’s hands in assurance. “It was just some urgent family matters I had to attend to so I had to be away. I’m sorry I got you worried.”

“You’re forgiven, Andrea.” Josie pulls the shorter girl into a hug.

Hope is slightly taken by the warm hug but she also realizes she is quite comforted by the hug.

“Can I join the memorial service as well?” Hope asks. She also remembers she had skipped the wake for Landon. Her eulogy was prepared but not presented at the wake because she just found out about her husband’s affair. The least she could do now is to give him a proper send-off, even if it is with his lover and her cute dog.

“Of course you can. I’m so glad it’s you who is doing this with me.” Josie gives her a thankful smile.

Then the two of them go hand-in-hand to the raft to gently push it down to the river. 

Hope notices that Josie had even put his love notes/cards/photos in this. Did she really want to burn all memories of him?

“Wait. You sure you wanna burn all these?” Hope finds herself stopping Josie before she lit the raft.

Josie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before choking out the words. “Yes. It was a relationship that had no place.”

Somehow Hope immediately disagrees and she finds herself suggesting. “At least keep one.”

Josie considers for a while and then picks a photo of them together to keep. “This was taken on my birthday.” she reveals.

Hope nods and then helps Josie light the raft up.

As Hope watches the raft drift and burn away, she internally gives Landon a new eulogy. 

_ Landon, _

_ I don’t know if I am ready to forgive you for what you did but...I do know you have been a loving, supportive partner to me all these years. And somehow I know I will eventually forgive you because…. I think I’m starting to forgive her already.  _

_ Thank you for being there for me all these years.  _

_ I love you. _

_ May You Rest in Peace. _

They watch as the burning raft disappears into the sunset...as Landon is being sent off.

“You know, it takes two hands to clap, Josie. You were not alone on this.” Hope tells the woman. “He could have ended the affair but he kept coming back.” 

She can feel Josie lightly squeezing her hand and she squeezes back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup Hope can't seem to pull away too...


	5. Chapter 5

Hope has just sent her latest design draft to Rebekah as promised. She had managed to put some hours into her real work. She needed to do this because:

  1. She doesn’t want Rebekah to bug her or find out she’s back at Josie’s again. Her aunt will take some time to review her draft and leave Hope alone for some time.
  2. Josie’s summer break from school is starting and Hope can’t always go back to New Orleans to work everyday since Josie will be at home at all times and will be suspicious of her if she drives off for work somewhere far instead of just heading to the woods for work.
  3. Josie promised she would bring Hope to discover more of Mystic Falls during her break, making sure Hope takes a break from her own work too and actually be a tourist in this town. How can Hope reject such a kind offer?



While Hope is packing more clothes for her trip back to Mystic Falls in her New Orleans apartment, she gets a phone call from Rafael. He sounds rather anxious.

“Hope, I need your help.” he tells her. “It’s very important.”

“What is it, Raf?”

“Landon has kept a very important item and I can’t find it in the office. Without it, my client…” Raf sighs. “I will be in big trouble with the client.”

“Okay, what kind of item?” Hope asks.

“It’s actually an accounting book, a ledger. The client had him record in writing in a blue leather book some years ago before I took over the account…”

“You guys still do books as in physical books? Whatever happened to your smart accounting software?” Hope can’t help but ask.

“This client wants traditional book-keeping.” Raf adds. “And pays well enough for us to agree to his terms in using the old ledger book method.”

“Ok, I’ll try to find it but I really don’t recall seeing any blue book in the apartment.” Hope tells Raf.

“Thanks, Hope. Try looking in your safes or any secret compartment. Maybe shoe boxes and such?” Raf suggests.

“Why would he keep a ledger in a shoebox?” Hope wonders out loud.

Raf pauses for a while before answering. “I don’t know. You said you don’t recall seeing it at all so he may have hidden it somewhere obscure?”

“Fine! I’ll find every corner and let you know.” Hope agrees.

“Thanks, Hope. And if you find it, you’re a savior!” Raf thanks her. 

When they hang up, Hope goes into the treasure hunt for that blue ledger. After an hour of searching and finding nothing close to a blue book, she decides to end her search in her apartment. Perhaps she should try her luck at Josie’s place later.

But she and Josie have dinner plans today so maybe she will try and search after that. 

==== 

Josie’s hair smells of sweet lavender and vanilla. Hope thinks she likes Josie’s shampoo a little too much as she let herself lean closer into her hair, her chin resting lightly over Josie’s shoulder. Her arms are wrapped around Josie’s slim waist as they ride on Josie’s little scooter into town.

They are on the way to Mystic Grill, a popular restaurant in Mystic Falls for dinner. It was Josie who suggested taking her scooter which she only uses for very short non-rainy weather trips.

Hope was up for it since she has never ridden on a bike before and they can finally take a break from cooking at home. It was a short 20 minute ride but it was an experience she would never forget. She felt free with the wind and Josie’s body warmth and sweet-scented hair was a plus.

“Did you just order a burger?” Josie looks a little surprised at her dinner companion’s choice. “You don’t look like a burger kind of person.”

“What do you mean by that? I love burgers. I don’t have to look like some trucker to love burgers, Josie.” Hope retorts playfully.

“I’m just saying you should’ve said so, so I could've made some burgers for you at home. And you seemed like a strict diet person too. You don’t seem to like carbs.” Josie clarifies.

“Well, I am. Kinda. I guess you have been noticing. But let’s just say I decided to make today my cheat day.” Hope shrugs.

“Okay but I’m sorry for not joining you to cheat today. I’m too used to being a vegetarian.” Josie admits.

“Don’t they have vegan burgers here? That would still be cheating without breaking your vegan rule, right? Join the burger club!” Hope suggests.

“You’re right!! But I think it’s too late to change my pasta order.” Josie voices her disappointment.

“Never mind, it’s not too late. Do you want that vegan burger?” Hope checks.

“I don’t mind but we made our orders like five minutes ago and I’m sure they already started cooking.” Josie reminds.

“It’s ok. Leave it to me.” Hope waves for the waiter.

“Andrea!” Josie wants to stop her but decides not to when a blond waiter walks over.

“Hi…” Hope looks at the man’s name tag. He's the supervisor so Hope is glad she got his attention. “Darren. I have a favor to ask of you. Can we change one of our orders?”

“I’m sorry but..” Darren gets cut off before he can continue.

“Listen Darren. It’s my first time here and my friend here has sung enough praises about this restaurant to actually drag my very busy ass here.” Hope smiles widely as she looks at him with her bright blue eyes. “So I came here with high expectations, and I wouldn’t believe you won’t be able to change one dish which we ordered no more than five minutes ago.”

The man clears his throat and smiles politely at Hope. “I can check for you but I can’t promise..”

“Oh Darren, I’m sure you can make it happen. I can see the restaurant is full today and I have been to several popular restaurants like yours in New York to know how they work. I know our orders are likely on queue and not prepared by your kitchen staff yet. I'm sure with your professional capability and skills, you can easily manage a change the order from aglio olio to a vegan burger?” 

Darren chuckles nervously and nods. “It should not be a problem, ma’am.” 

After Darren leaves to change their order, Josie slow-claps at Hope and adds. “That was hot! I’m actually kinda turned on.”

Hope gets flustered immediately. Gosh, why is she like this again? She needs to get used to Josie’s harmless flirty comments by now and counter them.

“Well, as long as it gets you your burger.” Hope says eventually.

“How are you still single?” Josie asks, her eyes glinting with curiosity. “Are you sure no one has asked you out ever since your last break up?”

Hope simply shakes her head as she sips her drink. “I wasn’t looking I guess.”

“I mean you don’t have to look. I can bring you to a club and I’m pretty sure men and women will be eyeing you already.” Josie predicts.

“You flatter me, Josie. I just don’t think I’m ready to be back in the dating scene so soon.” Hope admits.

“It’s not like your ex died, Andrea.” Josie adds. “I’m just saying. You deserve to move on and be loved all over again.”

The two exchange a subtle tender look before the waiter arrives with the good news that their burgers are making progress in the kitchen.

After dinner, as Josie and Hope walk to their scooter, Josie asks her companion.

“Are you sure you don’t want to test out the waters?” 

Hope is confused as to what Josie meant until she sees Josie gesturing to a club nearby.

“Nope.” Hope shakes her head.

“Oh c’mon. Just one drink. On me. I know the bar-tender there and I get a discount.” Josie nudges Hope’s elbow with hers playfully.

Hope looks at the taller girl as she considers. Why is she so easily swayed by Josie?

“Fine!” Hope gives in and lets Josie grab her hand and pull her towards the club.

In the rather crowded club, the two manage to find a quiet table. Josie then goes to the bar to order their drinks. 

Guess Josie was right. In that short time that Josie left Hope alone, Hope is approached by a tall 20ish young man. He is checking Hope out with a flirty smirk. Hope is just standing no more than two feet away but it is enough to smell the strong alcohol on him. She is trying not to make eye contact while she waits for some cheesy pick up line to add to the list of funniest pick-up lines that Josie and Hope had discussed before.

However, the drunk guy skips the pick-up line and all of the sudden he leans so close to Hope. Then Hope is taken by surprise when he tries to kiss her. Hope has managed to avoid the kiss by turning her head away but she can feel his hand pulling her just below her waist. 

She is about to slap the guy but he gets being pulled away by the collar immediately…..by Josie. 

“Hey Asshole!” Josie greets the guy, and swings a punch across his face.

Her knuckles burn with pain but she holds it in. She is too mad.

“Fuck!” the guy cries as he stumbles onto the floor, due to his drunk ass and a slim woman’s punch which got him a bloody nose now.

“Oh that did sober you up, huh?” Josie warns the pervert. “The next time I see your pervy hands on my friend again, you’ll be having a date at the sheriff’s office!”

“You broke my nose!” the man continues to cry like a baby.

“Let’s just go, Josie.” Hope pulls Josie by the arm. Josie obliges and she leaves the club with Hope.

Hope knew this was a bad idea but she had no idea it was this bad. Now Josie seems angrier than her. As Josie marches over to her scooter, she takes out their helmets and hands Hope hers.

“I can’t believe that perv tried to do that to you! Drunk or not, he has no right!” Josie huffs.

“Well, told you I’m not ready for the dating scene.” Hope shrugs as she puts on her helmet.

That comment works in changing Josie’s mood though. The tall brunette looks at Hope with a pursed smile before they both laugh at the whole incident.

Hope is glad she cheered Josie up. She is grateful for Josie’s heroic act in teaching the pervert drunk a lesson too. “Thanks for standing up for me, Josie. I mean I was about to throw a slap at him but you beat me to it with that hard punch!”

“I’m sorry I made you go there, Andrea.” Josie apologizes. She then hops onto her scooter. “I think my place is still safer for after-dinner drinks.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Hope nods as she hops onto the back of the bike and wraps her arms around Josie again.

==== 

“Josie, you’re hurt!” Hope notices the red bruise on Josie’s knuckles as soon as they get home.

“It’s alright.” Josie brushes it off.

“Where’s your first aid kit? Let me fix it.” Hope asks as she searches the kitchen drawers and cabinets.

She doesn’t have to wait for Josie’s answer when she finds it in one of the cabinets.

“It’s just his blood, Andrea. I’m fine.” Josie sits on her bed facing the living hall as Hope walks over with the first aid kit.

“Really?” Hope sits down and lifts up Josie’s hand, causing Josie to hiss in pain. “Right. Looks like your knuckles have no super strength. What were you thinking throwing such a punch at a big guy like this? You’re lucky he was weak from intoxication.”

Taking her hand gently this time, Hope blows soft air over Josie’s knuckles.

Josie notes that she is being treated like a child and she likes it, even though the warm breaths of sweet air will not actually heal the bruise on her hand. As long as it is coming from the gorgeous, blue-eyed auburn-haired woman caring for her now, Josie is happy.

“I think I’m healing.” Josie smiles at the other woman.

“And you call me the sweet-talker..” Hope shakes her head with a chuckle and takes out a medicated cream from the box this time to apply gently with her finger on Josie’s knuckles. 

Josie hisses again when Hope applies a little pressure but shuts up immediately when the coolness starts numbing the pain.

Hope then proceeds to wrap a bandage over her hand, thick enough to protect Josie’s sensitive knuckles.

“Can you blow my knuckles again?” Josie asks.

“Stop it!” Hope lets go of Josie’s hand and packs up the first aid kit before leaving her bed. “You should rest. Goodnight, Josie.” 

Josie watches her beautiful housemate walk back to the kitchen to return the first aid kit and then head for the stairs. 

“Good night, Andrea.” 

Josie is not really sleeping. But she knows she’s smiling. She is smiling because she is thinking of Andrea. The pretty stranger who appeared in her life when she was grieving. Who mostly lights up her day with her bright blue eyes and beautiful smile. Who is a great listener and conversationalist. Who manages to fill the emptiness in her home….and potentially her heart.

She wonders when Andrea plans to leave eventually but she hopes she will stay as long as possible. It has been almost a month already and Andrea doesn’t seem to be done with her work here yet. Maybe she might stay longer after all. At that thought, Josie smiles wider. Not long later, she may have fallen asleep with a smile too.

==== 

Hope can’t believe she is enjoying all this little flirting with Josie now. She actually likes it so much that she is willingly blushing and playing the flirt back with Josie recently. She is trying to sleep now but she can’t because she can’t believe how things have turned out so far! She thought she was done with all this but in the end she was pulled back here….to Josie and this little house by some unknown force. She just enjoys this place and Josie’s company so much. It’s like the ideal escape from her real work that tends to bring unnecessary stress. 

But is she playing with fire? That her true identity will soon be exposed to Josie and drama and hate will ensue? That she will never get to come back here again? 

“Hope?!”

Hope jolts up alert in her bed when she hears her real first name being called out by Josie. 

But Josie is not in front of her.

Hope jumps out of her bed when she hears Josie muttering something more downstairs. Did she really hear Josie calling her real name? Hope slowly goes down the stairs to check and sees Josie still curled in bed with her eyes closed but she is shaking her head lightly and muttering inaudible words.

Josie must be having a nightmare. 

Hope instinctively moves over to Josie’s bed and tries to calm Josie down.

She lies down next to Josie and wraps the brunette into her arms as she strokes her head gently. “It’s ok, Josie. It’s just a dream.”

Josie finally opens her eyes and when she sees Hope, she pulls Hope in tighter. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Why are you apologizing to me?” Hope cups the other girl’s face.

“I don’t know.” Josie shakes her head. “I think I dreamt of his wife. And she was mad at me.”

Hope is startled for a moment but she now realizes why Josie actually called out her real name earlier. “It’s ok. It’s not real.”

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” Josie apologizes.

“I wasn’t asleep yet. It’s fine.” Hope pulls Josie in as she caresses her back and head again. “Go back to sleep.”

Josie nods lightly in the crook of Hope’s neck and sighs in content. “Stay with me.”

Hope agrees. Soon, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

==== 

Hope wakes up to a smiley sweet face looking endearingly at her. The morning sunlight kissing Josie’s brown hair and pretty face.

“Morning.” she greets sheepishly at Josie.

“Morning.” Josie grins. “I’m sorry I couldn’t bear to wake you up. You look serene and beautiful just sleeping next to me.”

“Did you forget about your nightmare last night?” Hope reminds. “You were a scared mess.”

“No, I wasn’t.” Josie denies with a pout.

“You were!” Hope starts gesturing exaggeratedly with her arms. “You were all ‘Oh no, I think I saw his wife! She’s mad at me!’ and I had to calm you down and all.”

Josie flushes in embarrassment and starts grabbing Hope’s gesturing hands to stop her. Hope laughs at Josie’s embarrassed reaction and before she knows, Josie has playfully straddled on top of her now.

With their faces just inches apart, they hold their gaze. As blue and brown meet, taking in each other, their laughter stops and all they hear are just their short breaths and raced heartbeats. 

Hope thinks she hasn’t felt this way in a long long time. Her heart has not beaten this fast before, like a teenager waiting to experience their first kiss? 

Josie then tugs a strand of hair away from Hope’s forehead, smiling tenderly at her. 

And Hope can only feel it. Her feelings of desire to kiss that brown-eyed woman now.

Why?! She hasn’t been answering her own actions and emotions anymore. So, she does it.

She reaches and kisses Josie. It was soft and sweet. Light, as Hope pulls back a little to check on Josie’s reaction.

Josie is surprised for a moment but she smiles again and leans down to return the kiss. Hope accepts it desperately, wanting to taste more of Josie especially when Josie’s tongue lightly teases on her lower lip. 

Sadly, the kiss lasted no more than three seconds because some loud knocking on the door is interrupting their moment now.

“Sorry.” Josie apologizes to Hope as she pulls away but gives a I'll-be-right-back smile. “Stay right here.”

Hope can only watch as Josie moves away from the bed to answer the door.

When Josie opens the door, Hope can’t really see who she is greeting but Josie seems happy to see the visitor as she jumps and hugs him.

“Ethan, you’re back!” Josie hugs her step-brother.

“Good to see you too, Jo.” Ethan hugs his step-sister and as he smiles into her shoulder. But then he looks up and finds someone else in the house as well.

And then he recognizes the worried-looking woman sitting on Josie’s bed.

The detective pulls back from Josie’s hug as he looks at Hope in surprise. Hope who is shaking her head at him but he doesn’t understand this confusing scenario now so he has to check.

“Hope?!” 

And Hope knows this time, there’s no way she can get away with it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It’s the annoying cliffhanger again! More surprises next! Please don’t kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

Josie looks between Ethan and Hope. How did Ethan know Andrea? Wait, did she hear him call her Hope? Hope as in…. No way!

“Hold on, what did you call her?” Josie asks her step-brother as her mind goes wild connecting the dots. He’s a detective. The detective in charge of Landon’s case. Landon who has a wife named…..Hope.

“I can explain.” Hope says with pleading eyes before Ethan said a word.

“I’m asking you, Ethan!” Josie demands. She ignores the woman on her bed and jerks Ethan’s arm to get his attention.

“That’s Hope Mikaelson. Landon’s wife!” Ethan tells Josie and then turns his attention to Hope. “What are you doing here, Hope?”

But Hope is wordless this time. 

Looks like she can’t explain. Josie can tell of the other woman, Landon’s widow. Of course Hope can’t explain! She had been lying to Josie all this time under the guise of some nice pretty wildlife whatever the fuck illustrator?!

“What is this?” Josie asks Hope. She has never felt so angry. So betrayed. “Is this some kind of joke? Some kind of game?”

“No no, Josie. I never intended for any…” Hope walks towards her but Josie quickly steps back further.

“Any what? Humiliation!? You did all this to humiliate me?” Josie cries at Hope.

“Humiliate? You were the one who humiliated me first!” Hope cries as well. “You came into my marriage…”

“And so you pretended to be someone else and came into my home? Into my heart!? Is this some kind of sick revenge scheme?” Josie shouts, feeling too much. It’s too much. Just too much to take in. She feels like she can’t breathe already.

“No, Josie. I just wanted to find the truth…. I..I.. Josie? Josie!” 

“Jo!”

Josie starts to see a blur. She can only hear Hope and then Ethan calling her name as she feels her legs give way. Then everything goes blank.

Ethan is holding Josie while he taps his step-sister’s face. “She’s not waking up.”

“She fainted. Should we do CPR?” Hope checks as she touches Josie’s pale face in concern. “Or should we just get her to the hospital?” 

“Could be exhaustion or stress. Let’s get her to the hospital.” Ethan decides and picks Josie’s body up in his arms, carrying her hurriedly to his car.

Hope follows suit and helps Ethan open the back passenger door so he can lay Josie into the back seat. 

“I’ll stay at the back with her.” Hope moves into the back seat and holds Josie’s unconscious body steadily in her arms.

Ethan nods and then jumps into the driver’s seat and speeds off.

“Seriously, Hope. What happened? How are you here with Josie?” Ethan questions as he drives.

“I needed to find answers so I pretended to be someone looking to rent a room in the area. I befriended Josie and she rented me the upper floor.” Hope admits as she gently caresses Josie’s forehead.

“WHY?! Why pretend?” Ethan asks.

“Why? Why did you lie to me, Ethan? You knew about them and didn’t care to tell me that my husband died in an area where he lived a double life with his lover?” Hope shoots back.

“I didn’t lie! I mean, I just withheld information that’s got nothing to do with his drowning case. Besides you were just grieving after finding out his death and this news of his affair was not gonna help you in any way.” Ethan explains and then sees via the rearview mirror that Hope is holding Josie, full of tenderness and care. He shakes his head at that which he assumes their relationship must have grown weirdly close for some weeks now. 

“Did you know Landon well?” Hope asks.

Ethan shakes his head. “I don’t live here but when I visit Mystic Falls, sometimes I see him. I only knew him as Jo’s boyfriend then and nothing about him being married. Only much later did I find out from my sister that he was married. I hope you understand that I adore Jo as a sister enough to not want to interfere in her affairs as long as she is happy.”

==== 

Ethan and Hope quickly check Josie into the ER where the doctor and nurses chase the detective and his auburn-haired companion away to let them do their job in helping the unconscious woman. Ethan had informed the doctor that it could be traumatic exhaustion.

“Traumatic exhaustion? Is there such a thing?” Hope asks Ethan after they settled down in the waiting room.

“I was watching you both. It was quite... emotional. And obviously, Jo fainted from that!” Ethan sighs.

“Doesn’t mean you have to make me sound like trauma to her.” Hope huffs.

“How close did you get with Jo? I have never seen her like this. I won’t be surprised she wakes up all traumatized and ready to kill you for pretending to be another person to get close to her.” Ethan presumes.

“I didn’t pretend so much, alright. It was still all me and my feelings. We got close….naturally.” 

“Close enough to share a bed?” Ethan has to ask.

“She was having a nightmare last night and asked me to stay by her side!” Hope clarifies and then shakes her head. “Gosh, I don’t know why I have to explain that to you. It’s between Josie and me.”

Just then, a doctor comes out calling out for Josie Saltzman’s family. Ethan and Hope jump up immediately and approach the doctor.

“I’m her brother.” Ethan announces.

“Ok, good enough.” The doctor nods and reports. “She’s fine. Both mother and child are fine.”

“WHAT?!” Ethan and Hope exclaim at the same time.

“oh. I guess you don’t know she’s pregnant?” the doctor flips his folder. “Could be about four or five weeks in now?”

This time Hope feels faint but at least she does not drop unconsciously. She can feel Ethan holding her as her body and mind are weakened by the surprise news.

It’s Landon’s baby. It’s his child.

==== 

“Lizzie, stop fussing already!” Josie tells her sister.

“I’m just making sure you don’t forget the essentials for this trip.” Lizzie is checking through Josie’s suitcase now. 

“I packed everything last night. It’s all there.” Josie sighs.

“Well, I have flown down here to make sure you really packed everything and will leave with me safely to my home for a well-deserved break. So, let me do my job, Jo.” Lizzie insists as she goes around the house to check one last round that her sister did not forget anything important.

“Well, I didn’t ask for you to fly down in the first place. I’m pregnant. Not a handicap who needs assisted care to take a plane!” Josie grunts.

Her fainting incident and pregnancy news three days ago seems to have gotten her family into panic mode. Ethan was mostly to blame. He had broken the news of her pregnancy to the family as soon as Josie accepted the news. She was shocked at the news at first. She did not realize she had missed her period for about four days. She had been so preoccupied with Hope she didn’t check.

Hope.

Yes. Landon’s wife, Hope. 

His widow.

The woman who broke her heart into a hundred pieces because of her betrayal. If this was revenge for Landon’s betrayal on their marriage, then Josie thinks Hope has gotten her revenge. She has been miserable for the past three days. She still hurts from the pain Hope had caused her. She liked Hope.. A lot! They even kissed! Everytime she thinks of the kiss, she misses Hope and she hates herself for that.

There was no sound from Hope ever since that fateful day and Josie has no intention to break the silence too. She is supposed to be mad with Hope and Hope is supposedly... not taking the news of her pregnancy well. Ethan had told Josie that Hope almost fainted at the news but had left the hospital before Josie had woken up. She feels worse guessing that Hope had stopped caring after what happened between them and now with the pregnancy as well. But as she should. 

“Jo, you sure your housemate ended her rent here? Her stuff is still here.” Lizzie tells her sister from upstairs.

“She’ll pick them up when she can.” Josie brushes it off. She will probably get Ethan to collect Hope’s stuff and return them to her another day. The one thing Ethan did help Josie was to keep the whole Hope drama from her family. She was a little thankful for that because she is surely not in the mood to discuss this drama with her sister. 

“JO! JO!!” Lizzie comes running down the stairs like an excited teenager who found something to gossip. Josie doesn’t like this feeling.

“I told you..” Lizzie is holding a sketchbook. “I knew you won’t take long. Look! She drew you! She must have a thing for you!”

Josie looks at Hope’s fake wildlife illustrating sketchbook and sees a few drawings of herself. Hope had drawn one with Josie playing with Eddy and one of her slightly pouting. Josie doesn’t remember posing for Hope. She does find the pouting one rather familiar. Like a photo she had taken before and it was taken by Landon. Hope must have….found that photo from Landon’s phone?

Josie feels touched at first when she sees the beautiful sketches of herself. Then she feels miserable for thinking of Hope again. When Josie doesn’t say anything, Lizzie notices.

“What? You don’t seem impressed. It’s beautiful. She’s a really talented artist.” Lizzie comments.

“Yeah, what do you expect? She’s an architect.” Josie shrugs.

“Wait. I thought you said she’s a wildlife artist or something.” Lizzie is confused.

“Whatever, Lizzie. She’s no longer my housemate and there’s nothing to talk about now, ok?” The brunette twin locks up her suitcase and stands up. “Now can we leave already?”

==== 

“So, a lot of stuff happened.” Hope reveals to her therapy group. “Yeah, and I have been crying in bed for the last three days until my aunts had to kick me out of bed to attend today’s session. You must think the grief of losing my husband is back, eh? Well, maybe a little but I think this is worse. I let myself fall into this deep pit the moment I decided to dive into his lover’s life. I had no idea I would grow this attached to her. That I would develop feelings enough to….to actually….actually kissed her!”

“Did she kiss you back?” A curious gentleman asks and Hope nods in response.

“I’m sorry, David. Only I get to ask the questions, ok?” Emma reminds her other patients before turning her attention to Hope again. “Hope, what do you take of this action? Do you think it is a real act of love?”

“I don’t know. I was hoping you could tell me. I was thinking about it recently and I felt it could be me filling up an empty hole in my heart that Landon left. Could it be that? That I was drawn to her because of the common factor between us? Landon? I mean, is what I have with her even real?” Hope asks.

“It could be real and it doesn’t mean you were filling the hole he left. They are two different people. You would only find out if it’s real with her as you go down the road with her, Hope.” Emma gives her opinion.

“Are you even a lesbian?” David can’t help with the questions again.

“David, please follow my rules, ok?” Emma warns again.

But Hope still answers. “I honestly never labelled myself as 100% straight. I have crushed on girls before but I like men too so, no, not a lesbian. Maybe I’m bi? As to Emma’s advice, I doubt I’ll ever find out. My cover was blown and we stopped contacting each other.”

“Do you want to reconnect with her? Settle the misunderstanding between the two of you?” Emma asks.

Fact was Hope has been thinking about this for days but she has been feeling like a coward. She wants to beg Josie for forgiveness. She wants Josie to know she meant no harm. Yes, Josie’s pregnancy news threw her off at first but she still can’t help but care more about Josie. She misses her and now with the baby, she is even more concerned about Josie and her well-being. It should kill her to know that It is Landon’s baby as well but instead, she is starting to feel like…..like it’s her responsibility as well. And a responsibility she is willing to take because it is part of a family dream she intended to build with Landon in the near future. Except that Landon had left the world too soon and she only has….

“Hope?” Emma nudges Hope out of her thoughts. “Did you hear my question?”

Hope nods and states her decision. “Yes! I want to reconnect with her. I want to be by her side!” 

Slowly, her group members all start nodding and clapping at her decision. Her very brave decision. 

When Hope arrives back to her apartment, she finds Raf waiting outside her apartment.

“Raf! What are you doing here?” Hope asks.

“Hope, I have been calling you for days but you didn’t pick up your phone.” Raf tells her.

“Shit. Sorry.” Hope apologizes. She has been moping over Josie for days and was not in the mood to respond to any calls and texts. Then she remembers she had promised Raf she would look for the blue book but had not had the opportunity to look for it in Josie’s place. “Sorry Raf, I couldn’t find the book. I have searched my whole apartment.”

“Can you try and recall if there’s maybe another place Landon could have kept it? Like did he rent any external storage space?” Raf asks in a desperate tone.

Hope opens the door to her apartment to let them in. 

“No, Raf. I don’t think so.” Hope shakes her head but then admits sarcastically. “But apparently I wouldn’t know everything my husband did, right?” 

Raf sighs loudly as he sits on Hope’s sofa and buries his head in his hands.

Hope kind of pities him so she asks him. “Raf, did you check with Josie? Maybe he kept it at her place?”

Raf looks up at Hope in slight surprise. “The way you called her...like...like she’s a friend.”

“You’re not answering my question.” Hope reminds Raf.

“Of course I tried calling her too but apparently, like you, she’s ignoring my calls.” Raf reveals.

Hope folds her arms and sighs. She knows that is no surprise. She looks at Raf who looks awfully stressed and she knows it has to do with the missing book.

“I also went to her place yesterday but Josie wasn’t in.” Raf adds. “A school staff who is close to Josie told me that she went off to her sister’s in LA for the summer. But I don’t have time to wait until Josie comes home!”

So, Josie is with her sister in LA. Hope is less worried now. At least Josie has family by her side. She needs all their love and support now. 

Hope then remembers she still has the key to Josie’s place and can help Raf. But, she needs more information from Raf. 

“I may be able to find a way to help you, Raf.” Hope tells her friend as she sits down opposite him. “BUT, only after you tell me everything. Whatever you’re hiding about this shady blue book, spill it now.”

“How are you able to help me, Hope?” Raf is anxious but curious.

“I will tell you after you tell me. Now do you want my help to find that book or not? Or I could just let you suffer in stress like this.” Hope tells him.

Raf shakes his head in frustration at first. He looks guilty but he nods eventually.

“Hope, to be honest. I didn’t want to involve you because it’s shit that Landon and I got into. That missing book is already ruining my life. My wife has left me and I don’t even blame her.”

“Oh my God, Raf. Cassie left you? Why? Over that book? I don’t understand!” Hope asks in concern.

“She packed her bags and left last week. It’s not just because of the stress of the missing book. My marriage has been on the rocks for some time already. You just didn’t know. Me being over-stressed by this missing book is just a trigger for her to leave me for good.” Raf sighs as he looks at Hope with sad eyes. “She knows I have a thing for you since high school. That if it weren’t for Lan, I would have been with you. It has been something she has never been able to let go. When Landon died, I plunged into work even more and neglected her. Cassie refused to believe I was spending all my time at work and accused me of spending time with you now that Landon was gone…”

“Why didn’t you ask me to explain to her?” Hope asks, surprised at this revelation. 

“Why should you? You were innocent! And I’m done explaining myself over something I didn’t do. It’s been years, Hope. You think that whenever Cassie and I have dinner dates with you and Landon, we go home happy? No! We get into fights. She would accuse me of looking at you dreamily. And honestly, maybe I was a little but I was still faithful to her all these years! I never got into anything with you!”

“Oh Raf, I’m sorry to hear that.” Hope reaches out to hold Raf’s hands in comfort. “I really didn’t know Cassie thought of me that way. Gosh, I thought she liked me!” 

“She hates you.” Raf shakes his head. “And I’m really tired and done saving my marriage. Now with the mess I’m in because of the missing book, she left me at the right time too anyway.” He then squeezes Hope’s hands. “Look, Hope. What I’m gonna tell you is a big, serious matter. But I need your promise to keep this to yourself. Away from the authorities. Can I trust you?” 

Hope is slightly worried but she nods. If it involves Landon, she has to know.

“Six years ago, I got this huge client. It was that big, fat account that a start-up firm like ours could ever dream of. The client was willing to pay us well as long as we don’t use the accounting software we were known for. Old-fashioned manual book accounting was Landon’s forte so I readily signed the deal. Yes, it is the Florida client if you’re wondering. Landon started his consultancy service for their nightclub services at first. Then, he found that the club was making way more money than accounted for. The boss told Landon that was why he hired us, to find a way to make it accountable. Manipulate the books. Landon did as he was told because they had guns on him. They also had...photos and videos of you…and even Josie later.” 

“He did it to protect us…” Hope notes.

“I’m sorry Hope. I had no idea they were cartel-related when I signed the deal.” Raf continues. “Landon begged me to take over the account servicing and I agreed because after all I was the one who found this client. But I was still a little weak in the manual book-keeping, so the client was fine as long as Landon still helped to vet the books once a month. Why Landon had hidden that particular old book, I could only guess he’s keeping it as insurance of some sort, in case they threaten our lives.”

“Do you think he wanted to surrender the book to the authorities?!” Hope guesses out loud.

“And risk all of our lives? Why would he?!” Raf shakes his head. 

“Well, he sure got himself killed, Raf! He risked his life for all of us!” Hope exclaims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...


	7. Chapter 7

Hope kept her end of the deal and told Raf the whole under-cover story of her month-long stay at Josie’s and that she still has Josie’s spare key to her house.

Raf had listened to the story with a surprised expression throughout. At the end of it, he told Hope he was glad it was all over now. But Hope looked downcast as she admitted to Raf she had unexpectedly grown very fond of Josie.

“C’mon Hope. She probably hates you now.” Raf reminds her.

“I know but…” Hope sighs sadly. “She’s pregnant now and I...I can’t just not care!”

“Landon’s?” Raf asks wide-eyed.

“Obviously.” Hope nods. 

“And you care more now because...” Raf pauses in thought then guesses out loud. “...You want the child as yours!? Because you’re legally his wife, at least the child won’t be illegitimate, right?”

“What NO!! I just wanna help her. Not steal her child! How can you think that?” Hope exclaims. Why can’t he understand she just wants to be with Josie who needs more care than ever now?

“Honestly, my head hurts so much I don't know what I’m thinking these days.” Raf admits tiredly as he rubs his temples.

“Yeah. You look like you haven’t slept in days.” Hope observes.

“That is an understatement.” Raf smiles warily at Hope. “Look, we should go to Josie’s place and find that book and then I can get out of your hair.”

“And what if we can’t find it there too, Raf?” Hope then suggests. “Tell you what, if the book is hidden there somewhere and Josie is not there, it won’t run anywhere. We’ll go in the morning, alright? After you actually sleep.”

“I can’t sleep if we don’t actually try finding it now, Hope.” Raf tells her.

“Wanna bet? This couch of mine has always been your sleeping drug. You have sat there drinking with us numerous times which within minutes, you wander into slumberland.”

Raf chuckles lightly. “Don’t tempt me, Hope.”

“I’m not. I’m offering you rest, Raf. Something you need badly.” she pushes him to lie down on the couch now. “I’ll get a pillow and blanket for you.”

Raf can only give in to her pushiness.

When Hope comes back with the pillow and blanket, Raf has indeed already fallen asleep. She gently tugs the pillow under his snoring face, and covers the blanket over him. After that, she goes to bed.

Hope wakes up the next morning to find Raf missing but at least he left a note for her.

_ Hope, _

_ Thanks for the couch. I had a good sleep but I remembered I had an important meeting in the morning at the office and had to run off early. Can you go to Josie’s and help me find the book? I owe you. In fact I owe you my life if you find it.  _

_ With lots of Love and Thanks, _

_ Raf _

Hope knows Raf really needs the book to keep himself alive. He had told Hope that the client had given him a month’s deadline to find the book or else he would land in the same fate as Landon. The thing is they don’t have proof that the client killed Landon. All signs at the scene point to suicide. Hope feels the need to contact Ethan and tell him about all this but telling the authorities will only land Raf in a deeper, dangerous threat to his life. She is in a dilemma and wishes there is Josie to discuss this with.

==== 

Josie is washing the dishes in the sink when Caroline pops up beside her.

“Sweetie, let me do it.” Caroline tells her daughter.

“Don’t be silly, mom. I’m not even showing and you’re already treating me like I’m seven months in.” Josie shakes her head.

Caroline smiles at her brunette daughter, the one she is mostly proud of her stubborn independence, despite her love life choices. “You will make a great mom, Jo.”

“Even better than Lizzie?” Josie teasingly nudges and whispers to her mother.

“Yes.” Caroline whispers back.

The two chuckle and Caroline kisses Josie’s cheek before taking one rinsed plate to wipe. “At least let me do the wiping.” Caroline insists.

Josie nods and after some time cleaning the plates in silence, Josie speaks.

“I don’t know if I want to keep it.” Josie mutters.

Caroline is surprised and stops wiping to look at her daughter. The Josie she knows would definitely keep the child. Josie loves kids. Josie loves nature. Josie has mentioned before that if she’s ever with child, she will raise the child with pride, with or without the man.

“Is it because he’s no longer around?” Caroline has to ask.

Josie shakes her head. “I want a kid eventually and I got one now. It’s just that….sometimes it brings me painful memories.”

“Sweetheart, I know things with Landon might not have been easy for you. He was married and that complicated things. But I have seen you both and most times, you were happy. I highly doubt this baby was conceived out of hate.”

“I’m talking about things related to Landon that bring me pain, mom.” Josie stiffles, thinking of Hope again. 

“What things? Do you wanna talk about it?” Caroline asks, her soft motherly voice is always comforting to Josie. 

“I feel that I have already done wrong to his wife when I got into an affair with him and having his kid is just... making the wrong worse.” Josie wipes a tear away.

“You sound as if you met his wife?” Caroline checks.

Josie nods. “She’s a good person, mom and doesn’t deserve more pain from me. Even though she...kinda hurt me….”

“She hurt you!?” Caroline asks wide-eyed.

“Not physically. I mean, she pretended to be someone else and befriended me. I spent a month growing attached to her... until Ethan exposed her.” Josie tries not to break down in more tears. “So, yeah, I was a victim of her lies and….I don’t know, her charms too, I guess.”

“And you’re telling me she’s a good person?” Caroline is confused. 

“I just know that, ok. I feel that even when she’s acting as someone else. But I know what she did, it hurts. I mean, we both hurt each other in ways that... I don’t think it’s ever forgivable. Yet, I….I can’t ignore the time we spent together.” Josie sighs and sits on a chair in the kitchen. Caroline joins her. 

Thankfully, Lizzie is out sending the kids to some playgroup and Josie somehow feels safe telling her mother all this alone.

“Oh Jo…do you have feelings for her?” Caroline asks.

“Oh God! I don’t know! MAYBE?!” Josie covers her face with both hands. “Who still constantly thinks of the person who hurt her, despite not wanting to have anything to do with her anymore?” 

“Look, things could be raw now. That’s probably how you’re feeling.” Caroline advises. “You were grieving Landon for some time and then she showed up, and you found comfort in her company which you ended up developing feelings for her...but maybe all this is just... rebound reflexes? Something you should most avoid. You’ll get over the hurt eventually, honey. For now, take care of yourself. Your well-being is most important now. Don’t get too tied up in relationships.”

Her mother is probably right. It is ridiculous for her and Hope to happen anyway.

Josie relaxes a little in her mother’s smoldering hand on her back.

“Don’t tell Lizzie, mom. I don’t want her going all.. ‘Lizzie’ over my complicated life again. I will tell her soon but not now.” Josie tells her mom. 

==== 

When Hope arrives at Josie’s yellow house, she can’t help but reminisce about their time there. They haven’t spoken or seen each other for almost a week now. She notices that Josie must have packed quite a lot of her stuff for her LA trip. Which means it could be a long trip.

Hope heads up to her room upstairs and finds that her stuff is just where they were previously. Josie had left them untouched. She stands there thinking for some time. Should she take her things back? If Josie is mad, which she rightfully should be, she wouldn’t want to see Hope’s, or rather Andrea’s stuff still lying around, right? All her lies are still in the room. But Hope wants Josie to forgive her. She wants to see her again.

Damn it, Hope! You are here to find that book! Focus! 

Hope quickly goes into motion to search all corners and floorboards and any hidden compartments around the small house. She searches in Landon’s document boxes again. She found nothing. Then she notices something under the drawer of a desk. There was a key taped under it. Hope reaches under to take the key.

The key to where?

She had looked around the house for a locked cabinet or safe but there isn’t one so where could that key lead to? It doesn’t look like a key to a padlock. It is more like an old treasure chest key? There is no such chest in Josie’s house too.

Just then, Hope hears a voice downstairs.

“Joz, I saw the door open, are you back?”

It is an unfamiliar female voice. Then she hears a dog’s barking and Eddy’s excited steps coming up the stairs. 

“EDDY!” Hope opens her arms up to the happy dog jumping into her arms. 

Eddy starts licking Hope’s face excitedly, making her giggle. “Oh I miss you too, boy.”

“Hi. I’m sorry. I’m guessing you are the housemate…?” a dark blonde lady greets Hope as she appears from the stairs.

“Ermm..yes, I rented this room from Josie.” Hope hesitates as to which name she should use. She must be crazy to still call herself Andrea, right? So, she goes. “I’m Hope. And you are?”

“I’m Jade.” the blonde reaches to shake Hope’s hand.

Oh, it’s the ex-girlfriend. Hope remembers Josie’s ex’s name.

“I was told by Josie that you left?” Jade checks.

“I just came back to pick up some stuff.” Hope shrugs.

“I see. Joz asked me dog-sit Eddy while she’s away. I live at the school nearby and was taking Eddy for a walk and as usual he’ll naturally run over here.” Jade lets on.

“You live in the school? Are you a student of Josie’s?” Hope wonders if Josie actually dated a student?!

“Oh no! I’m a staff there.” Jade chuckles. “I’m actually the school nurse. As part of my job package, they included accommodation at the school for me as well.” 

“Oh ok. Sorry for guessing wrong.” Hope apologizes sheepishly.

Jade then looks at the auburn-haired woman unabashedly. “You have such ocean blue eyes, more blue than mine. No wonder Joz…” Jade then stops herself, shaking her head as she smiles inwardly.

Hope looks back confused. “Ermm..I don’t understand?”

“Nothing. Joz seemed fine for weeks ever since she rented the room out but the day she handed Eddy to me, she looked…miserable. Must be because you were leaving?” Jade guesses aloud.

“I think it’s worse than that.” Hope murmurs then quickly switches to ask something else. “Do you know about her...ermm...her condition?”

“You mean her pregnancy? Is that why you left her?” Jade eyes Hope suspiciously.

“I-” Hope shakes her head but actually does not know what to say. Jade really assumes she’s Josie’s girlfriend?

Jade then goes on to explain “Look, she got pregnant by her lover who died. He’s no longer in the picture. Honestly, if you ask me, he doesn’t deserve her. Now I’m just pissed he left a huge responsibility on her and I don’t know if Joz can handle this single motherhood stuff alone.” 

“But she has her family and friends...like you?” Hope adds. 

“Yeah but Joz can be stubborn. She loves her independence and hates us fussing over her.” Jade then raises a brow at Hope. “Only her lover can fuss over her.” 

“And are you her lov-” Hope raises a brow too.

“No no! We are ancient history. I have a fiancee now and she is NOT Josie Saltzman.” Jade states.

==== 

After the surprise meet with Josie’s ex, Hope feels slightly more confident about reconnecting with Josie but she knows Josie will still not answer her calls. Jade seems nice and Hope likes that she seems to approve of her without knowing fully what her relationship with Josie is so far.

But first things first, she needs to call Raf. 

Hope calls him as she is driving back to New Orleans. Raf picks up on the first ring.

“Raf, there’s no sign of the book but there’s a weird looking key which I have no idea where it leads to.” Hope reports.

“Oh? What kind of weird?” Raf asks.

“Like some old treasure chest key. Look, the only person who might know where this key leads to is Josie. So, I’m thinking I should pay her a visit in LA.” Hope suggests.

“Are you sure? Don’t you think she won’t wanna talk to you after all that has happened?”

“Well, I’ll take the risk. Do you wanna go see her instead?”

“I can’t leave New Orleans except to Florida. The client is keeping close watch on me.” Raf sighs.

“Thought so. Ok, thank me later when I come back alive and well.”

Hope hangs up and calls Ethan this time.

“Machado speaking.” Ethan greets.

“Ethan, it’s Hope. I need Josie’s sister’s address in LA.” Hope requests.

“Hope, she’ll kill me.” Ethan sighs.

“I care about her, ok! As much as you think it’s weird between us! At least let us make amends in some way or we’ll always carry this hurt between us.” Hope adds.

Ethan pauses in silence and still sounds unsure. So, Hope says. “Look.. I know you went to Florida and came back empty-handed..when you promised me you’ll find the truth about Landon’s death. The least you could do, is give me this chance to make things right with Josie.”

“Hope, I didn’t come back empty-handed. I came back with a bigger case on hand. Landon’s client is….dangerous and this case has gotten big enough that I need more forces involved now.” Ethan reports. “But I can’t share too much information with you because we don’t wanna raise any alarms. Anyway I’ll give you Lizzie’s address but I hope you make good use of it.”

“Thanks, Ethan.”

Shit! It’s good that Ethan is getting close to the truth about Landon’s death now but Raf’s life may be in danger if they don’t get hold of the book for him soon.

==== 

“Ella! Come here, sweetie.” Josie is talking to her toddler niece.

She already has the boy, Mason in her arms and is trying to get the attention of the little girl and bring them to the front yard to play. She told Lizzie and Caroline to leave the kids to her while they go grocery shopping. They only left upon her insistence. Now, she realizes the twins are a real handful when they are now able to walk. 

They are turning two in a couple of months and are only able to speak a few words for now. The toddlers tend to wander around a lot and it took Josie a while to find the little girl playing hide and seek with herself, hiding under the coffee table.

“C’mon, Ella. Auntie Josie is going to bring you to the sandbox. You like that, don’t you?” She tries to persuade the little girl out of her hiding place.

“I’ll give you cookies too. How about that?” Josie adds another temptation.

Ella nods with a smile and finally crawls out of the table and holds Josie’s free hand.

Phew! One task down.

She opens the door and takes the kids out to the front yard but stops in her tracks when she finds a surprise visitor standing in Lizzie’s lawn a few feet in front of her.

Josie stares in surprise at Hope Mikaelson looking annoyingly hot and pretty in slim-cut jeans, pair of ankle boots and a v-neck red top with a leather jacket. She’s also carrying a weekend bag on her shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” Josie asks, her breath suddenly short.

“I have to see you.” Hope tells her.

“No! How...how did you find me?” Josie has a million questions though she has no plans to ask them. She is still mad at her! Right?!

“Ethan..” Hope admits.

“Traitor!” Josie scolds her step-brother.

Hope explains. “Look, I know you’re mad and.. common sense tells me we should never have anything to do with each other anymore but...but that common sense hurts like hell. And it has come to a point I said FUCK IT because I really need to see you and make things right.”

Josie gasps in response, remembering her nephew and niece had just heard the F-word so she quickly puts Mason down and covers his ears. But she doesn’t have enough hands to cover the other twin’s ears. “Hope, not in front of the kids!”

“Oh shit! I’m sorry. Oh no, I said another bad word!” Hope covers her mouth.

“JO! PLAY!” Ella ignores the adult talk and moves to hold Hope’s hand, pointing to the sandbox. “YOU PLAY?”

Hope smiles at the cute curly-haired toddler and couldn’t resist. She squats down and asks the little girl. “You wanna play over there?”

Ella nods and Hope scoops the toddler into her arms “What’s your name, cutie?”

“EH-LA.” the girl replies.

“Hey Ella, you’re very pretty!” Hope coos and the kid giggles at that compliment. Then Hope looks at Josie worriedly, wondering if she needs her permission to bring the kid to the sandbox.

Josie is just glaring at Hope. She hates how Hope so easily wins people over. Dogs, waiters and now cute toddlers as well. She hates how Hope is so alluring with that smile! She hates how she misses her too. But no, she’s still mad at her.

Hope slowly places Ella in the sandbox and the toddler moves to pick up her toys in the box. Josie follows suit by placing Mason in the sandbox as well. Then Hope and Josie sat on the lawn close to the kids.

“Hope, you should go.” Josie says.

“Can we just talk things out?” Hope suggests.

“No. You lied and I fell for it. For a month! And I was hurt by it but you know what’s worse? I don’t have the right to be mad at you. And that SUCKS, alright!” Josie highlights.

Hope suddenly leans to cover Ella’s ears and bobs her head at Josie to do the same to the other toddler. 

“You said ‘suck’.” Hope tells Josie in a low voice.

“Suck is not a bad word.” Josie rolls her eyes.

“Yes! It is. Cover his ears already!” Hope insists.

“No. They won’t pick it up.” Josie shakes her head. “Look, I don’t need your apology anymore. You got your revenge on the evil mistress so you can go now, ok?” 

“Josie, please. This is not revenge. I just wanted to find out more. I just couldn’t believe he would cheat on me. I had to know more. How it all started? If I don’t ever find out, I might just go crazy thinking and thinking about it! It would be worse than just grieving him! I also needed to find out if he really committed suicide and if it’s related to his work or his double life. And I didn’t expect I ended up growing closer to you. That was not planned, ok?” Hope explains.

Josie stays silent as she considers Hope’s words. Hope’s reasons are quite valid. But can she forgive her or herself? She drifts in thought as she looks at her nephew and niece playing and reaches to pat the head of the toddler nearest to her. 

Hope watches as Josie doesn’t say a word. Unable to take any more silent treatment, Hope speaks. 

“I won’t go until you..”

“Do you know that…” Josie cuts her off. “I have carried this guilt for years and many times and especially after Landon’s death, I thought of finding you and telling you the truth. And tell you that I’m sorry I ruined your marriage?” Then Josie tears up and her voice breaks. “But...you never gave me that chance. I didn’t get that chance to apologize.”

Hope starts to tear up too and reaches out to hug Josie.

Josie lets herself cry into the auburn-haired woman’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Hope.” she apologizes to the widow.

Hope rubs Josie’s back gently and then when she pulls back to look at Josie, they both thumb away each other’s tears.

“Well, for starters, I had no idea my marriage was ruined for the last eight years it lasted?” Hope shrugs and earns a soft chuckle in between tears from Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step down, but many more steps to go...


	8. Chapter 8

After their exchange of mutual forgiveness, Hope and Josie spend the next several minutes playing with the twins in the sandbox.

“Josie.. I’m sorry about my undercover act, and.. I also need you to know that I had wanted to stay with you at the hospital but.. the pregnancy news took me by surprise. I just needed time to absorb it. I’m sorry I-” Hope apologizes.

“Hope, it’s fine. You have every right to feel that way. Besides, I’m not sure if I wanna keep this baby.” Josie lets on.

“What? Why?” Hope asks in concern. “Look, I know it’s your own body and your own choice but you seemed the kind who loves kids and you handle them so well. I mean, you’re a teacher! I have no doubt you will make an amazing mother, Josie.”

“If I have this child, it would mean Landon will always be a part of me, Hope. Can you accept that? That another woman has his child?” Josie says.

Hope sighs. Of course she did consider that but she is full of regret now that she doesn’t want Josie to feel regretful too.

“Did Landon ever tell you I was pregnant about three years ago?” Hope asks instead.

Josie shakes her head in surprise.

“Well, I was and….I chose to abort it.” Hope adds. “I told Landon I wasn’t ready to be a mother especially when I had to fly several times for a big project. Landon went from a happy father-to-be to that sad husband who still supported my choice, agreeing to wait a few more years. By the time I was ready, he was….dead.” 

“I swear I had no intention to get pregnant, Hope. We used protection.” Josie assures.

“Josie, I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m encouraging you to make the right choice, based on what YOU want, not how others would feel. Make a decision you won’t regret. If you have any doubts, I’m here for you. I want to help.” Hope holds Josie’s hands in promise.

“Josie, you have a visitor?” 

Caroline’s voice rings out.

Hope and Josie look up to find two blondes with grocery bags walking onto the lawn. 

“Ermm, mom, Lizzie. This is my friend, Hope.” Josie quickly stands up and introduces. “Hope, this is my mom, Caroline and my sister, Lizzie.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Hope. Are you visiting from elsewhere?” Caroline asks Hope when she notices Hope’s weekend bag.

“Ermm.. yeah.. I’m actually Josie’s housemate.” Hope reveals awkwardly. 

“Oh my god! You’re her!” Lizzie exclaims.

“Errr..” Hope wonders nervously, not sure if Josie’s sister actually knows the whole truth about who she is or the partial truth.

“You’re the housemate who drew my sister!” Lizzie lets slip and then quickly apologizes. “Sorry we didn’t mean to browse your sketchbook but I saw those sketches at Jo’s place and they were amazing. You’re such a talented artist!”

Hope smiles awkwardly and looks at Josie who is shaking her head lightly at her sister.

“Lizzie thinks you’re a great wildlife illustrator.” Josie adds on purpose.

“But Jo said you’re an architect so I’m actually rather confused.” Lizzie reveals.

“Oh?” Hope is also confused as to what Josie wants her sister to know.

“She’s a wildlife illustrator-turned-architect, alright?” Josie decides to end the conversation at that. She notices her mom’s knowing face and appreciates her mother for not saying anything to add to the confusion.

“Well, is Hope joining us for dinner?” Caroline asks as she looks between Josie and Hope, noticing that the two seem to have made up.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Hope shakes her head.

“No, you must stay for dinner!” Lizzie insists. “And if you need a room, you can share it with Jo!”

Lizzie doesn’t forget to subtly wink at her sister.

Both Josie and Hope shake their heads in response.

“Let’s join us for dinner first before you decide later on Lizzie’s offer, ok?” Caroline suggests to Hope.

Hope looks at Josie for approval and gets a “why not” shrug from the brunette.

==== 

“So, Hope. How did you come about finding Josie’s little forest home?” Lizzie asks their guest over dinner.

“Oh..I stumbled upon her place which seems perfect for a much-needed getaway from my city life in New Orleans. Since I have taken a sabbatical at work, I thought I could rent a place in the woods where I can relive an old hobby in illustrating wildlife.” Hope manages a story and Josie is rather impressed at Hope for coming up with that in a short time.

“I see. But how did you stumble upon it all the way from New Orleans? Were you in Mystic Falls by chance or...” Lizzie really can’t help wondering and asking aloud and Josie is now regretting having Hope over for dinner with her overly curious sister.

“Lizzie, stop harassing our guest with such questions.” Caroline smiles apologetically at Hope and offers her some food. “Try the meatloaf. The twins love it. I mean, not really Josie now that she went vegan.”

Hope thanks the nice lady and accepts a portion of the meatloaf.

“As an ex-wildlife illustrator, she read about a yellow-billed cuckoo sighted in Mystic Falls woods. So, she had to make a trip down to hunt and catch a sight of that rare bird. That’s how she stumbled upon my place, Lizzie.” Josie helps Hope answer instead. 

Hope looks at Josie sitting opposite her, slightly surprised but thankful. Josie has actually gone from a victim of her lies to her partner-in-crime now. 

Hope must have stared at Josie a little too long because Lizzie catches that and nudges her sister, teasing. “Sounds romantic.” 

Fortunately for Hope, she got through dinner with Josie’s family without much drama. Lizzie did not shoot any more intrusive questions or catch on any suspicion that Hope is the wife of her sister’s late lover. In fact, Lizzie seemed to be playing the match-maker between Hope and Josie mostly, especially when Lizzie found out that Hope is single and no more than two years older than them. 

Caroline played nice hostess serving the food mostly and did not ask too many questions. Hope suspects Caroline seems to know more than she lets on. 

Lizzie’s husband, MG came home later after dinner and Hope found him to be a rather cheerful friendly guy. The couple insisted that Hope stay the night since she had yet to check in any hotel and especially if she did not mind sharing a room with Josie. Hope thanked them for the offer and that she had lots to catch up with Josie and would see fit if she needed to stay the night. The couple then excused themselves to put their kids to bed.

Later, Josie invites Hope to her room so they can talk in private.

“Josie, I need to ask you something.” Hope reaches into her bag to take out a key. “Do you know where this key leads to?”

Josie takes the key and observes closely. “Where did you get this?”

“In a drawer of the desk in the room I rented from you. It was taped under the drawer. I think it belongs to Landon.” Hope tells her.

“It looks like one that opens one of my father’s antique small chests... but why would Landon have this?” Josie wonders aloud.

“He probably kept something very important in it. I suspect it’s a blue ledger.” Hope then adds. “Did you see Landon keeping one of such chests?”

“No. I have never seen any of these chests at my home.” Josie shakes her head. “My dad was headmaster of the boarding school I work for and Landon was his accounting consultant so it could be possible he gave Landon one. I mean, I won’t be surprised because my dad liked playing card games with Landon and probably lost one of his stuff to Landon?”

During her month-long stay at Josie’s, Hope remembers Josie telling her before that her father had cancer and passed on last year. “So, could landon have kept it in the school’s office?”

“I don’t really know. Landon used to occupy a desk in the school's office. So far, a new admin staff has occupied that desk. Ever since the new headmaster heard word that Landon’s death is being investigated, he had cut all ties with Landon’s firm. But I can try to access the office to check if he kept a chest somewhere in the office.” Josie offers.

“Thanks, Josie. That would be great! Look, I don’t wanna to have to shorten your vacation here but Raf urgently needs that book IF it’s really in that chest. It’s….” Hope sighs. “A matter of life and death.”

“What happened?” Josie asks.

Hope decides to tell Josie everything. EVERYTHING that Raf had told her.

“Hope, we need to let Ethan know about this!” Josie states as soon as she heard it all.

“But if we give the book to Ethan, the client will kill Raf! Like what they did to Landon, Josie! We don’t wanna be responsible for his deadly demise. It’s the cartel we’re talking about here.” Hope tells Josie.

“He will be in witness protection, Hope. Ethan will make sure he’s safe.” Josie counters.

“But that would mean Raf will go to jail too eventually, Jo…” Hope knows for sure Raf doesn’t want to go into that scenario.

“He will get a way lighter sentence or even a better deal out of it if he collaborates with the police. Look, you rather he continues to do the dirty work for the client? And for how long? Until he gets killed like Landon?” Josie asks.

Josie is right. But Hope still feels awful to have Raf go through this. Raf might have fucked up getting himself and Landon involved with the mob, but he’s still her friend.

After some consideration, Hope decides. “I’ll try to talk to Raf about working with Ethan. Meantime, about the book…” 

“I’ll fly back to Mystic Falls first thing tomorrow to find the chest and hopefully the book’s there.” Josie offers.

“Really? You’re okay to cut short your vacation?” Hope checks.

“This is not a vacation if I come here all the time, Hope.” Josie brushes it off. “We’ll book a flight for tomorrow, ok?”

They then get onto a laptop to book the flights for the both of them. Within an hour, they confirm the flights and Josie goes to tell her family the bad news that she’s ending her stay early to settle an emergency situation at the school. That’s the best lie she can come up with.

“Ok. So, will it be too intrusive if I share a room with you tonight?” Hope asks sheepishly when Josie arrives back in the room.

“Of course not.” Josie smiles.

“I could take the floor.” Hope suggests.

“No, you’re taking the right side of my bed like how you did the last time.” Josie insists.

Hope remembers that fateful day. The day they kissed and fell out right after.

Josie busies herself with adjusting the queen-sized bed and making sure there are enough pillows for the two of them. She does not notice Hope standing there looking slightly awkward until she checks on her.

Then she also remembers the kiss and guesses Hope must be feeling awkward about them sharing a bed after all that had happened.

“Are you...worried something would happen again?” Josie asks and then assures. “I’ll stay on my side, don’t worry.”

But Hope shakes her head and mutters. “I’m not worried. I’m just….I mean I was the one who made the move to kiss you first so… you should be worried...about me..”

Josie chuckles for a bit but then looks at Hope who seems even more awkwardly shy now. She decides they should open up and talk about the kiss. “Do you wanna talk about it? Like, what made you kiss me?” 

“I didn’t know what came over me..” Hope tries to explain but doesn’t know how to put it.

“It’s normal. Especially if it’s your first time kissing a woman. You’re confused. Or maybe you just wanted to experiment kissing a woman or…. kissing your husband’s lover?” Josie shrugs. 

“No...not like that. Josie..I-I know that I like you enough to want to kiss you. I just felt like it then.” Hope admits.

“I like you too, Hope.” Josie smiles but it turns into a sad smile. “But...we both just lost….him and that kiss could have been a spur of the moment thing.. Because we were both lonely?”

Josie is right but Hope can’t help but feel the ache of sad dejection.

Josie feels it too but she knows that now is not the right time to get all tangled up in anything sexual with Hope. Friends yes but lovers? Not….yet perhaps? If Hope is not Hope and is fictional Andrea whose a stranger without any connection to her past, yes, Josie would have done all kinds of things with her already. They can have as much sex until they grow tired of each other. Truth is Josie doesn’t want to grow tired of Hope. Josie wants to be as careful as possible in making sure they both don’t get hurt again.

“I understand..” Hope nods, as she holds in the slight heartache. She tries to cover up her slight disappointment by bringing up something light. “But you did say I should move on already..Remember how you dragged me to a club?” 

“Hope, that was Andrea who wasn’t a widow.”

“So, I shouldn’t move on then?”

“No, you should, in your own way.” Josie explains. “Everyone has different ways of moving on when they just lost a partner. Some have mindless sex with others. Some start dating a few people casually so they still have time to decide who and what’s best for them.”

“And I can’t do that with you?” Hope blurts out.

“I…” Josie is surprised by Hope’s blunt questions so far.

For the first time, Josie is actually…unsure or afraid? It is so unlike her. Josie is so free spirited she would definitely be doing what she advised Hope to do but…. She can’t bring herself to do casual flings and dates with Hope. She probably could do so with others but…..just not Hope. Hope is so much more than that.

Josie can only look at Hope speechless. She doesn’t want to say yes or no to give Hope the wrong idea, like she’s rejecting her or doesn’t mind a casual fling with her. 

Hope senses the uneasiness and quickly rephrases her question. “I didn’t mean it that way. I meant, like will you move on like this too...along with me if i were to do the same?”

Josie pauses for a while in thought before she finally decides. “I will move on by focusing on being a mother, I guess.”

Hope smiles at that. “I think that is a brilliant move.”

The two women exchange a smile and lean in to hug each other for a good long time. 

“Thank you, Hope.” Josie says to Hope and those two words are enough for Hope to feel ten times better.

Later, when they change out and get ready for bed, Hope drops a fun fact.

“Actually Andrea is my second name...so technically I am still Andrea.” Hope admits with a shrug as she tugs herself into bed.

Josie looks at Hope wide-eyed and then playfully throws a pillow at Hope. “But you are not a wildlife illustrator!”

“Well, I used to hunt some rare wildlife species with my dad in the past to photograph and draw them.” Hope adds.

“That’s sweet. You told me your parents died in a car accident. Was that true or false?” Josie asks.

“True. Most of what I shared with you is true.” Hope reveals.

“Well, I can’t deny the illustrator role was a good cover since you still could draw the wildlife so well.” Josie admits.

“Did you like my drawings of you?” Hope is curious.

Josie blushes. “Why did you draw me? I’m not a wildlife.”

“I don’t know. I just felt like it.” Hope shrugs. 

Hmm, like how she kissed her because she just felt like it? Josie notes that about Hope.

“And what do you mean you’re not a wildlife?” Hope chuckles. “You went wild and broke a guy’s nose!”

“Very funny, Hope. Very.” Josie thinks of tickling Hope to get back at her but stops herself.  _ Control yourself, Jo _ . She warns herself internally.

Instead, she sees Hope just lying next to her, looking and smiling at her dreamily. 

And she wonders how long she is going to be able to restrain herself from feeling things with this woman. 

==== 

It’s the summer break and thankfully no one is in school so Josie can conveniently search for a chest belonging to the mysterious key Hope had passed to her. 

Hope and Josie had gone their separate ways upon landing at the airport. Hope heads to New Orleans to have that talk with Raf while Josie headed back home to Mystic Falls and went into search mode as soon as possible. 

Josie starts with Landon’s old desk first. The new admin staff has obviously taken over the desk fully with all her stationery and her girly decorations. It’s unlikely Josie can find an antique chest in the girl’s desk drawers now.

Josie scans around the office. If the key was hidden taped under a drawer, whatever it leads to must be important and possibly...illegal. So, Landon won’t be keeping the chest in clear sight. Hope and Josie had already tried searching the floor boards in her house but there was nothing. Josie looks at the floor board under the desk. If Landon needs to access the chest he can easily bend down under his covered desk to access it, right?

Josie uses her foot to tap on the floor boards under the desk. 

Then she hears it, the hollowness.

Josie kneels down under the desk and starts pushing the suspicious wooden floor board in all sorts of directions. Until she manages to move it. YES! 

As she removes the floor board, Josie catches sight of her dad’s familiar chest! Quickly, she uses the key and it opens.

That’s when she spots something BLUE!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry...the Raf issue is just a small bump ride..


	9. Chapter 9

“No way, Hope!” Raf objects strongly to Hope’s advice to work with the police. “I’ll go to jail!”

They are now in Hope’s office having lunch. Later, she has to attend an important meeting with Rebekah and a client after lunch. She decided to invite Raf for a take-out Chinese lunch in her office so she could talk him into working with Ethan.

“You were threatened! Blackmailed for years! Use that.” Hope reminds him.

“But I still took their money. The client pays me well. Too well actually. The police will still charge me as an accomplice!” Raf presumes.

“Raf, you can work on negotiating with the police like how you do so well with your clients. It’s better than going on like this worrying for your life everyday!” 

“Can you just tell me if Josie knows where to find the book?” Raf sighs.

“She’s looking for it as we speak.” Hope reports.

“So, she knows where the key leads to?”   
“Yeah, she guesses it’s some old chest her dad must have given to Landon years ago.”

“And still no news from her? You both landed like yesterday, right?” Raf can’t help with his impatience.

"Raf, you do know Landon has purposely hidden it deep enough so that no one but him can find it right? It would take time!” Hope adds. “Josie is doing her best already. Hell, she ended her family vacation early just to do this… and to save your ass!”

Raf looks at Hope with furrowed brows. “Sometimes I wonder if you forget that she’s the woman who stole your husband.”

“She didn’t steal. Landon stayed in the marriage throughout, remember?” Hope shakes her head as she eats her noodles.

Raf continues staring at Hope, wondering if she was even hearing herself? 

Then they get interrupted by the door opening.

“Hope, don’t forget the meeting at 2. You have everything ready?” Rebekah pokes her head in.

“Yes...I know. Everything’s ready. Can I eat my lunch in peace now?” Hope groans at her boss.

“Hey Rafael, nice to see you here.” Rebekah greets Hope’s lunch companion, ignoring her niece instead. “Don’t keep her too long. This meeting is very important.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t stay long, Rebekah.” Raf grins at the lady boss. 

When Rebekah finally leaves them alone, Hope redirects their conversation topic back to the main point. “Seriously, Raf. You need to end this. You can’t go on working for them worrying for your own safety. Help the cops find justice for Landon.”

Raf sighs as he finishes his lunch. He could go on working for the client and stay safe under the mob’s protection or be killed for any misstep, or he could work with the police and stay safe under their protection, negotiating a deal for a pardon if he is able to hand them enough evidence to wipe out his client and his mob but also risk getting killed.

“Ok, I’ll agree to meet and talk to Ethan. But after I get the blue book and hand it over to my client.” Raf adds. “If I wanna catch my client, I need to gain his trust back with this book first. Then I’ll work with Ethan…. discreetly to take them down. I have access to all their books including the dirty dealings so I think I can strike a good deal with the police.”

“Good. That works too.” Hope then looks at her watch, taking note that her meeting is starting soon. “Look, I gotta go.”

“Yeah. I don’t wanna get in the way of that.” Raf stands up and gives Hope a goodbye hug.

“Thanks, Raf.” Hope pats his back and then just as she pulls away, her phone pings a text notification so she checks on it. “Oh it’s Josie!”

“Good news?!” Raf asks.

“She said she found the book!” Hope announces.

“Ok, I’ll go down to collect the book from her.” Raf suggests. “I know your aunt will kill you if you miss this meeting. So, you go for your meeting. I’ll head to Josie’s now.”

Hope considers for a bit before nodding. “Ok….keep me posted.” 

==== 

Josie pours herself a glass of wine but as she is about to drink, she remembers she shouldn’t be drinking now that she is carrying a child. Sigh, all the booze she has to give up now. She puts the untouched wine back on the table top. She can save it for Hope. She expects Hope to arrive soon after receiving her message.

Some time later, Josie hears the sound of a vehicle arriving nearby and guesses it must be Hope. However, when she steps out onto the porch, she sees a different car and then Rafael Waithe steps out.

“Raf?” Josie greets. Of course Raf would come. The book is most important to him. But where is Hope?

“Hey Josie. You have the book?” Raf asks with an anxious smile.

“Where’s Hope?” Josie asks.

“She had to attend a meeting at work so I came down here first.” Raf reports.

Josie goes into her house as she nods in acknowledgement. “Did Hope tell you that you should work with the police about this?”

“She did. But I need the book first.” Raf follows Josie into the house.

Josie stops at her kitchen counter and asks. “To hand it to the cops or to the client?”

“To save my life first, Josie. I’ll work with the police later, ok. Where’s the book?” Raf tells Josie, rather impatiently now.

“This is not how it works, Raf! You need to surrender the book and work out a deal with Ethan. Look, Ethan will help you as much as possible. He’s my brother. He can be trusted.” Josie advises him.

“I know and I’ll do that later! After I hand this book to my client so he’s off my back now, ok? Then I can work with Ethan when I hand him a load of evidence to take down my client!” Raf explains.

Josie folds her arms as she considers. Will Raf really do that? But it’s too late.

Raf watches as Josie goes into some train of thought. He looks around the house and doesn’t see any blue book. He decides to be patient and sits on the chair opposite Josie at the kitchen counter.

“You might wanna take that glass of wine to calm yourself down.” Josie offers the wine on the table top.

“It’s fine. I’m driving.” Raf rejects the offer, shaking his head.

“And I’m pregnant. It’s just a small glass, Raf. You’d need it.” Josie sighs as she rubs her temples with her forefinger and thumb.

“I would need it?” Raf frowns. “What do you mean by that?”

“I...I already handed the book over to Ethan.”Josie mutters.

“You what?!” Raf jolts out of the chair. 

When Josie still looks awfully quiet, he rubs his head roughly with both hands, obviously more stressed now.

“Raf, it’s better. The sooner the better.” Josie advises him.

“NO!! No, Josie!! What were you thinking doing this without consulting me first? The book belongs to me! It’s my fuckin book!!” Raf exclaims.

“It was Landon’s from years ago before he handed the account over to you!” Josie rebukes.

“FUCK!!” Raf curses out loud. “You are trouble! You’ve always been trouble!”

“I’m trouble? I’m not the one working with the mob or cartel or whatever!!” Josie states.

Raf is fuming mad now. He walks up to Josie closer and hisses in anger at the woman. “You’re poisonous, you know that? You charmed your way and poisoned Landon and now you’re doing the same thing to Hope!”

He then warns her sternly. “STAY AWAY FROM HOPE!” 

Josie is offended but she is not going to back down over these insults or be fearful of the taller, bigger man. In fact, she senses some of Raf’s hidden feelings for Hope and that he doesn’t like how Hope is close to Josie now. 

The tall woman moves closer, unintimidated as she stares down and challenges him.

“If Hope wants to stay close to me, just like Landon did, what are you gonna do about it?” she tilts her head. “Lock her up?”

Raf stares at Josie hard before he backs away. He leaves in huff to his car right after. 

==== 

Hope arrives at Josie’s later that evening.

“Josie!” she exclaims upon seeing Josie drinking a glass of wine. “You shouldn’t be drinking!”

The auburn-haired woman grabs the wine glass from Josie and puts it away.

“It’s fine, Hope. It’s just my first glass.” Josie admits. “And what are you doing here? I thought you’d be mad at me after what I did to Raf.”

“I know. But...you did what you had to do. I told him what we’re doing is best for him. I convinced him to see Ethan and he’s in Ethan’s office now.” 

Josie nods in approval. “Guess he’s a softie when it comes to you, huh?”

“He’s just Raf.” Hope shrugs.

“I bet he bitch about me after I didn’t hand him the book?” Josie guesses out loud.

“He did not.. He’s just...” Hope shakes her head but doesn’t say anything for a while.

“I know he’s mad at me, Hope. You don’t have to cover that up for me.” Josie sighs.

“Raf just needs to solve his own problems first. He’s a really nice and cool person when he’s stress-free.” Hope clarifies.

“You’ve known Raf since you dated Landon, right? That’s like since high school?”

“Yeah, some 15 years already.” Hope admits.

“And you chose Landon over him?” Josie is curious. Raf is a looker with model built height and good looks while Landon was more of a…. cute geek?

“What did Raf tell you?” Hope wonders out loud. 

Josie doesn’t want to play bitch and tell Hope of the insults Raf threw at her that afternoon as well as his warning at her to stay away from Hope. 

“It’s obvious Raf used to have a thing for you and possibly still does. I can tell.” Josie shrugs. 

“Well, then you’re not the first person to ask that question of why I chose Landon over Raf. Let’s just say that, it was….sort of like a ‘first come first serve’ situation?” Hope recalls.

Josie laughs out loud at Hope’s metaphor. “Seriously?! Because Landon got to you first?” 

“Hey! I was faithful. And it was more a bro thing between Raf and Landon. They would never go after the same girl or steal the other’s girl. So, it was Raf’s choice too.” Hope explains.

“I guess Raf has some brownie points for sticking to the brother’s code.” Josie notes.

“He’s...okay and I really hope he gets out of this mess he’s in.” Hope drinks the wine she had taken away from Josie.

“Yeah.” Josie nods and then helps Hope refill her glass of wine before adding. “You know, if we were friends back then, I would have followed the same code. I would never have come between you and Landon…”

Josie then wipes a guilty tear from her cheek when it drops without control. “Sorry, must be the pregnancy hormones.”

Hope reaches out to cover Josie’s hand. “It’s fine.” 

Since it is a Friday and Hope has no work the next day, she accepts Josie’s offer to stay over at her place. Besides, they wanted to wait together for the news of the outcome between Raf and Ethan’s collaborative deal. 

Just before midnight, they get a call from Ethan and he delivers some positive news. He tells them that Raf will now be under full witness protection for as long as the DEA gathers enough evidence from Raf to take down his client. Raf will be relocated out of the state at a classified location during his witness protection stint. He will be uncontactable but Ethan promises he will keep Raf very safe.

If they managed to take down his client for the counts on illegal drug smuggling, money laundry and Landon’s murder, Raf will only face a probation period instead of prison term. He will also most likely assume a new identity. All of this may take months, even years before they can safely see Raf again. 

==== 

For the several weeks, Josie enjoys Hope’s constant company. Hope always visits and stays for the weekend, and sometimes on weekdays she drops by to rant about work. 

One weekend, Hope invited Josie to visit New Orleans and stay over at Hope’s for a few days. Josie accepted the invitation and had enjoyed herself thoroughly even though Hope was mostly busy with work and Josie had toured the city mostly on her own. 

However, while staying at Hope’s very modern, minimalistic apartment, Josie observes how Landon and Hope had found her little yellow house as their favorite peaceful getaway. The city is so busy that somehow Hope must naturally feel the need to work, work and work. Josie was impressed with Hope’s workstation in her apartment. But with the necessary work equipment, Hope obviously can’t help but work at home too. No wonder Landon always had to remind his wife to go to bed. 

Hope has a guest room for Josie in her apartment but Josie had so far fallen asleep on Hope’s bed during her three nights stay after chatting with Hope while she was working on some new project drawing on her desk. And most nights, the architect had continued working while Josie fell asleep on her bed. 

Josie felt quite bad to have fallen asleep on Hope’s bed every time but a part of her liked hanging out in Hope’s bedroom so Hope could actually relax a little from work when Josie was around chatting with her. And though Josie always lost out in falling asleep earlier than her host, she was most content when she woke up to Hope cuddled next to her asleep.

Josie can’t deny that the sexual tensions between them are there but all it takes is lots of self-control to stop herself from going any further. Which Josie is rather good at because she has stopped drinking anything alcoholic anyway. 

==== 

One Saturday back at Josie’s place in Mystic Falls, Hope is over there again. When Hope suddenly admits to Josie she may be ready to get back on the dating scene, Josie is slightly surprised, even though she realizes it has been some 4 months since Landon had passed on.

“That’s good..” Josie nods though she is internally not liking it very much.

“Should I check out Tinder?” Hope asks when they are hanging out at the patio at Josie’s place, drinking grape juice.

“Ermm, if you’re looking for a quick fuck, that app helps.” Josie gives her opinion.

“Well...how do I put it? I want that but I’ll still want some dinner and conversations before jumping into bed with anyone.” Hope says as she checks the app trying to figure out how it works.

“You can put that in your profile then. Looking for dinner, talk, sex.” Josie suggests.

“Sounds...direct.” Hope wonders if Josie is a good choice for Tinder advice.

Josie then can’t help herself as she peeks over at Hope setting up her profile on Tinder. She notices Hope checking both boys and girls for her preferences. Hmm…

Just then, Josie and Hope notice a car arriving. 

“It’s Ethan’s car.” Josie announces but as the car gets closer, Josie can see it is not Ethan driving it. It’s her sister, Lizzie. 

“Lizzie?!” Josie is surprised at her sister’s sudden appearance.

Lizzie jumps out of the car and the two sisters rush to hug each other in joy. Lizzie is also happy to see Hope and hugs her too.

“What are you doing here?” Josie asks her twin.

“Surprising you with my week-long visit?” Lizzie announces and adds. “Also, there’s another surprise.”

“Oh?” Josie and Hope wonder what it is.

“You may come out of hiding now!” Lizzie calls out to someone else.

Then they see someone hiding at the car’s backseat, and climbing out of the car.

  
“Oh my god! Maya!” Josie exclaims and runs over to hug a pretty, dark frizzy-haired woman. 

“That’s our other sister. The step-sister. Ethan’s sister. Jo hasn’t seen her for almost a year. Maya travels a lot.” Lizzie tells Hope as they watch Josie and Maya still hugging and chatting excitedly. 

“Hope, meet my step-sister, Maya.” Josie introduces as she walks back pulling Maya by the hand.

“Hi Maya. Nice to meet you.” Hope shakes the hand of the woman with a friendly and somewhat flirty smile.

“Hi Hope. Gosh, you are gorgeous!” Maya compliments and then turns to look at Josie. “Wow, Jo! You sure beat a new high score this time, girl!”

“We’re not dating.” Josie quickly clarifies.

“But I thought...” Lizzie can’t believe Hope and Josie are still not dating yet. 

“Lizzie, I’m going to be a mom. Dating is not foremost now, ok? We’re just...friends.” Josie adds.

“Okayyy.. So, my next question is..” Maya then glances at Hope. “Is Hope single?” 

Josie refuses to let Hope answer and instead pulls her step-sister into the house.

“I thought you’ll be staying at Mama’s, Maya. Hope is occupying the upper floor now.” Josie asks when Maya tells her that she’s also bunking in at Josie’s for a few days.

“Ok, Jo.” Lizzie decides to explain. “First of all, we thought that the upper floor room would be available because we assumed that you and Hope were already a couple. I mean you both left LA like a couple eloping. You can’t blame me for assuming.”

“It’s okay! I can share the upper room with Hope..” Maya smiles at the auburn-haired woman. “If she doesn’t mind.”

Hope blushes immediately.

“You’re practically a stranger to her, Maya.” Josie then protests. “No, you and Lizzie take the upper floor room and Hope will share my bed.”

Maya and Lizzie raise a brow at each other.

“I mean, I’m closer to Hope than the both of you!” Josie clarifies.

“Right, sis!” Maya smirks as she takes her bag and bobs her head for Lizzie to go with her to the upper floor. “C’mon, Lizzie. Let’s SHARE our bed, shall we?”

“Oh Maya. But I’m your sister and I’m straight. It’s incest!” Lizzie plays along as she follows Maya up the stairs.

Josie rolls her eyes at her sisters laughing upstairs. She then sees Hope smiling at her.

“I can go back to New Orleans tonight..” Hope suggests but Josie shakes her head at that.

“No! Once you go back there, you’ll get into your workaholic mode. You need to stay here and relax. Don’t worry, my sisters are fun!” Josie draws an encouraging smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if next chapter has a title, it would be "How to Trigger of A Rare Jealous Josie"


	10. Chapter 10

The Saltzman-Machado sisters and Hope hold an impromptu BBQ dinner later in the evening. Maya takes charge of the grill and invites Hope to help her out at the grill. Hope obliges and joins the friendly woman at the grill.

Josie watches them as she and Lizzie sit at the patio patiently waiting for their food.

“Jo, if you’re worried your lesbian step-sister is gonna snatch your girl, you better drop your motherhood-focused excuse and get your girl.” Lizzie advises as she takes a swig of her beer.

Josie sighs. “Lizzie, it’s more complicated than me being pregnant.”

“How? She’s perfect!” Lizzie asks her sister.

“Yeah, she’s the perfect wife..that Landon couldn’t bring himself to leave.” Josie mutters. 

“What?!” Lizzie thinks she heard wrong. 

“I was gonna tell you soon…” Josie says but is pulled by her twin into the house to talk in private.

“What the fuck are you murmuring about? She’s Landon’s wife?!” Lizzie asks.

Josie nods. She then tells Lizzie everything. 

Lizzie may be a drama queen but telling her now gives Josie a huge sense of relief. Besides, she doesn’t feel comfortable watching Lizzie play match-maker unknowingly. 

“And you’re both good? Like close-friend-who-doesn’t-mind-sharing-a-bed good now?” Lizzie checks.

Josie nods.

“Unbelievable!” Lizzie rubs her forehead. “Who else knows?”

“Ethan… I guess Mama...” Josie shrugs. “I told Mom too.”

“And you told me last?!” Lizzie rants. “I’m your twin, Jo!!”

“Maya doesn’t know. You’re not last. I know you’ll be all dramatic about it but since things are fine now with me and Hope, I think it’s ok to let you know.” Josie admits.

“Gosh! I can’t believe you let me play match-maker between you and your lover’s wife?” Lizzie realizes.

==== 

When the BBQ dinner is served, the four women chat and dine. Hope can tell that Maya is interested in her. The out-lesbian revealed that she recently ended a 4-year relationship and she’s trying to move on. Hope asks if moving on means another serious relationship and Maya chuckles that she is not looking to commit so soon again.

Hope also notices that the usually chatty Lizzie is not as chatty with her now. Lizzie also seems to avoid Hope’s eye contact most times. Hope recalls the twins seem to have had a long private chat in the house earlier. Maya had told Hope to let the sisters catch up. Hope wonders what Josie had told her sister that had caused the change in attitude of the blond twin. Hmm, did she finally tell her the truth about who Hope really is? 

As for Josie, Hope finds something rather interesting. She is glad that Josie is enjoying the company of her sisters. She is laughing a lot and Hope loves that laughter of hers. Then there is Josie touching Hope’s hand under the table. It seems to happen everytime Maya sends a flirty comment at Hope. Josie would squeeze Hope’s hand under the table. Hope wonders if it is to warn Hope to be wary of her step-sister or encouraging Hope to accept the flirt.

After dinner, Maya suggests for a girls night out in the club. Josie asks to be excused, stating her current no-alcohol condition as a reason. 

“Oh c’mon, Jo. You do know they serve non-alcohol stuff there.” Maya persuades.

“It won’t be fun watching everyone get drunk except me, Maya…” Josie sighs.

“You got through dinner watching us drink and pouring wine for us! How is that different?” Maya highlights.

“I’m your host. Of course I do that.” Josie smiles.

“Please, Jo. Please please please go party crazy with me like we used to? I know you can still party without the booze!” Maya begs with a pleading pout as she hooks her arm around Josie’s.

“FINE!” Josie finally gives in earning cheers from the rest.

The four ladies arrive at the crowded club and Maya wastes no time in ordering drinks for her party-goers, making sure she orders Josie a Shirley Temple.

Josie remembers her last trip to this club. Where she was so mad at some guy almost molesting Hope and punched him without thinking. She looks down at her healed knuckles and smiles at it, remembering the incident that led to Hope blowing kisses over her hand. It was worth it. She looks up to find Hope smiling at her knowingly.

“I hope this place didn’t bring you any bad memories.” She tells Hope. “I was a little worried when Maya suggested that we come here again.”

“On the contrary. I think you punching a drunk perv for me is a good memory to behold and cherish.” Hope grins and arm bumps at Josie. 

After their first drink, they hit the dance floor. Josie notes that Hope looks extremely hot when she’s letting loose. The hair flip, hands in her messy hair and hips swaying has Josie feeling things. Already she feels things with Hope without her dancing like this, and now she has to endure this? 

It gets worse when Maya takes the chance to do what Josie secretly wants to do with Hope. Maya shamelessly moves closer to the auburn-haired beauty and seductively dances with her hands on Hope’s hip. Tipsy Hope lets her and accepts the flirty gesture by moving in rhythmically to Maya’s moves and the music. At one point, Hope has her arms over Maya’s shoulders, their faces just inches apart.

Josie wants to pull them apart! Instead she feels nauseous and covers her mouth.

Lizzie catches Josie’s action and quickly pulls her sister towards the restroom. Lizzie quickly finds an empty stall in the restroom and lets Josie throw up into the toilet bowl.

“Fuck! I wasn’t even drinking any alcohol.” Josie rants after throwing up.

“You’re going into your fourth month, Jo. This happens. Get used to it.” Lizzie rubs the back of her sister.

Josie sighs and flushes the toilet bowl.

“Look, we can just leave those two here and bolt home if you want? I’m sure that’s what they want.” Lizzie suggests.

“What? No!” Josie rejects the idea like it’s the dumbest idea.

Lizzie takes a look at her sister and then shakes her head. “Unbelievable! You’re jealous!”

“What are you talking about?” Josie acts ignorant.

“Jo, you haven’t had this look on you since high school when you caught Penelope cheating on you and nearly wanted to burn her room.” Lizzie reminds her sister.

“Lizzie, you’re overreacting again. I told you there’s nothing between me and Hope.” Josie denies.

“Right, so you’re telling me you’d let Maya and Hope do whatever they want when they request that they swap bed partners tonight?” Lizzie checks.

“No. They hardly know each other!” Josie highlights.

“Well, they sure are getting to know each other very well now.” Lizzie shrugs.

Josie hates her sister. Sometimes, she just hates when Lizzie is right.

Thankfully, when they arrive back at their table, Maya and Hope have stopped their dirty dancing and are just chatting and drinking now. Hope seems like she’s sobered up too. And Josie is even more thankful when they finally get home, and Maya and Hope head separately to their assigned bedrooms. 

As Josie and Hope get ready for bed, Hope reveals to Josie.

“Maya asked me out.” 

Josie sighs as they lie down next to each other in bed “She sure works fast. I apologize if she was too forward.” 

“So….should I go out with her?” Hope asks.

“Hope...it’s up to you. I can’t make decisions for you.” 

“But you would know best because she’s your step-sister.”

“You’re not looking for a life partner right? Why should my opinion matter?” Josie sighs loudly.

“Jo...you seem mad.” Hope observes.

“I’m not.”

“Then just tell me what you were trying to say when you squeezed my hand under the table whenever she flirted with me.”

“Was I?” Josie denies.

“Gosh, Josie. Just tell me what that meant. Were you telling me to go for her or stop me from going for her?”

“Hope...who am I to stop you from seeing anyone?” Josie sits up this time and emphasizes to the woman still lying down. “Do you realize you’re asking the person who kept seeing your husband for five years without asking your permission?” 

“You didn’t know me then…” Hope adds. “And I highly suspect that guilt in you is the one thing that is stopping you from...doing what you actually want.”

“And what is that, Hope?”

Hope sits up this time to face Josie. “Look, honestly, we have long forgiven each other. If you can forget all that guilt, forget the complicated past, forget all these thoughts, you’ll be able to tell me what you want.”

Josie sighs. "Hope, just drop this..Just do whatever you want."

Hope is not satisfied with that answer. 

"Maybe I should take your advice on a quick fuck now. I have a willing party upstairs all tipsy and sexy now." Hope huffs as she flips the blanket off herself. "I'm in the mood anyway. I'm sure Lizzie won't mind me swapping with her."

"Are you crazy?!" Josie whisper-shouts at Hope as she grabs Hope's wrist to stop her.

"Say it, Jo. Because I'm willing to drop it for you." Hope tells the brunette in a serious tone.

"Why? Am I worth it?" Josie asks.

"Yes. At least to me." Hope admits. "Tell me what you want."

Josie takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes in thought. She knows the answer. She had known the answer for some time already. Something she has never asked of Landon for years but now, she actually wants it. 

“I want you to choose me..” she confesses. “Choose me, Hope.”

Hope stares at Josie, unsure she heard right. She thought Josie would say something like she wants her but Josie had put it in that way that she wants Hope to decide and choose her? Hope stutters as she repeats. “Ch..choose.. You?”

“Yes, choose me and no one else. Not Maya, not Raf.. not some random stranger on Tinder. ME! Just Me!” Josie elaborates. She’s really letting all out.

Hope is just staring at Josie. She knows Josie had all those years never asked Landon to choose. But now she's asking Hope to choose her?

“Also, I’m sorry but I can’t do casual with you too because I feel too...much for you by now. It’s confusing, I know.” Josie clarifies. “But for the first time in a long time, I actually feel…. Selfish? I can’t deal with you dating others, casual or not. I'm just extremely uncomfortable with it. Like I just want you to be mine. Just mine.”

Hope is still trying to digest this. Truth is, it’s great that Josie has strong feelings for her because she feels a lot for Josie too but can they both do this? This non-casual, somewhat committed relationship? They had known each for some four months by now and they have been inseparable since. They have kissed one time and though it was super short, it was unforgettable.

“Are..are we ready for this?” Hope checks even though she feels like she’s more than ready.

“If you aren’t ready, I won’t push it. We can go slow. As slow as you want?” Josie then rephrases. “Or if you don’t feel the same way about me anymore, then forget I ever asked you to choose me. I don’t want you to think that you will hurt me if you plan on dating others. I’m just saying I will eventually get over it. I’m having a baby anyway. I will…”

Before Josie finishes rambling, she is interrupted by Hope proclaiming “I choose you!”

“What?” 

Then Josie’s dumbass question is answered by a crushing kiss from Hope.

“Mmm..” Josie takes the kiss in with so much desperation. They wrap each other in their arms and limbs as if it all fits perfectly. This time, they fill each other up in the kiss, going all in because they are fulfilling the want that had been building for several weeks between them. 

Gosh, Josie is such a good kisser, that Hope thinks she might die of pure contentment and desire. The first time they kissed, it was only a teaser. Now, tongues are full on and not shy of sweet exploration. She can feel Josie’s hands moving under her shirt now and Hope moans at the skin on skin contact on her back. Oh, she must miss sex a lot because her hands are also exploring under Josie’s shirt, except it is in the front and Josie is surely not wearing any bra. 

Josie gasps in pleasure, and unintentionally releases her lips from Hope’s momentarily when Hope fondles her right boob. 

“Sorry, too soon?” Hope checks when Josie breaks their kiss.

Josie gathers her thoughts and catches her breath. “We have ears upstairs. And no doors to our rooms.”

“Right.” Hope nods. “We should save this for a time when there are no extra ears and eyes.”

“Yes.” Josie smiles and nods in agreement. “We have all the time in the world, Hope.”

==== 

Lizzie shakes her head and whispers to Maya standing next to her. “And you’re telling me they aren’t a couple?”

The two are looking at Josie and Hope sleeping contendly in each other’s arms in the morning. No such just-friends should be sleeping like this. 

“Damn, I think we got conned.” Maya has to agree with Lizzie.

“I know right! They can deny all they want but this! This shit is real!” Lizzie shakes her head.

“And I actually asked Hope out for a dinner date.” Maya sighs in disappointment.

“Maya, I don’t know how to tell you this. But if you know who she really is, you’ll probably be thinking twice about asking Hope out.” Lizzie tells her step-sister.

“You mean the fact that she’s Landon’s wife?” Maya whispers into Lizzie’s ear.

Lizzie gasps in shock. She can hardly keep her voice down and exclaims at Maya. “YOU KNEW?! ALL THIS TIME!”

It is loud enough to wake Hope and Josie now but Maya and Lizzie continue on their conversation.

Maya shrugs. “Ethan told me before I came down here.”

“SO I WAS LAST TO KNOW?!!” Lizzie is enraged to find this out.

“Were you? Sorry.” Maya apologizes casually.

Lizzie glances at Hope and Josie who are looking dazed at them. She feels a little bad for waking them up and decides not to confront them for now. “Excuse us. Go back to bed.”

She then pulls Maya to the bathroom and shuts the door. “You knew and you still wanted to ask Hope out?”

“Why not? She’s attractive and single now. I don’t care if she was married to Josie’s dead boyfriend.”

“Well, apparently you’re a step behind your step-sister. I wonder what goes through Hope’s head?” Lizzie shakes her head in wonder.

“To be honest, I’m not surprised they got together. They are both attractive and hot.” Maya gives her view.

“But they used to share the same man!” Lizzie reminds.

“Who’s dead apparently. They are free to love, Lizzie. They have an interesting relationship going on there.” Maya then wonders aloud. “It must have been built on lots of doubts and courage to get them there.”

Lizzie can’t deny the chemistry between Josie and Hope she had observed ever since she had them over at her place but she would need more time and observation in order to trust that Hope and Josie would actually work out.

When Lizzie and Maya emerge out of the bathroom, they catch Hope and Josie stealing kisses in the kitchen as they are making coffee.

Great. Just great.

==== 

Maya throws a fishing line into the lake expertly.

“Nice! You do know how to fish.” Hope is impressed. “Let’s see if I still don the skills at this.” 

The auburn-haired woman throws her line into the lake which goes far but not as far as Maya’s.

“Not bad.” Maya compliments her fishing companion.

Hope had invited Maya for this fishing ‘date’ at the nearby lake while Josie and Lizzie went shopping for groceries needed for Lizzie’s special pasta dinner tonight.

“I used to go fishing with my dad when I was a kid. It’s been almost two decades since I did this.” Hope reveals as she sits next to Maya.

“Work and modern city life took over?” Maya offers a bottle of beer to Hope.

“You can say that. Also, my parents died when I was 15 so...I didn’t bother finding time for any fishing adventures.” Hope takes a swig of the beer offered to her.

“Sorry to hear that. And Landon didn’t bring you to one as well?” Maya asks.

Hope freezes halfway through her swig, surprised by the question. Guess everything is out of the bag. She guessed it since Lizzie and Maya emerged out of the bathroom this morning.

“He ah..he didn’t. He probably went fishing with Josie here, who knows?” Hope shrugs. 

“You could ask Jo.” Maya suggests.

“Do I wanna know?” Hope asks the question to herself.

“Yeah, do you?”

“I guess….” Hope thinks through it thoroughly. “I guess I just wanna enjoy whatever I have with Josie now and not care what Landon did with her previously anymore.”

“So….did you decide this last night?” Maya asks.

Hope blushes. “I guess.”

“Well, all it took was a flirty me to get Josie Saltzman to make her move eh? You should thank me.” Maya chuckles. “You wanna know a fun fact? It’s more fun than your I’m-dating-my-husband’s-lover fact.”

“What is it?”

“I used to have a huge crush on Jo before we became step-sisters.” Maya giggles. 

“Seriously?” Hope looks at Maya in amusement.

“Yeah, luckily our parents started dating before we got the chance! Can you imagine if we dated before our parents?!” Maya laughs.

“And why didn’t that happen?” Hope asks.

“We were in different schools and hardly got the chance to meet. I saw her once at a school meet but I hated her….enough to only realize I had this dumb crush on her actually. By the time our parents started dating and planned on getting married, we met again at a family dinner. I was so surprised I totally couldn’t eat and just ran into my room cursing into my pillow. Ethan had a good laugh at me since he was aware of my crush on her.”

“And Jo was oblivious?”

“Yup. Well, until my big mouth brother told her about my crush and I went into another round of pillow-cursing.” Maya chuckles. “Teenage years. Anyway we grew used to being sisters over the years.”

They spend some time watching over the lake, seeing no action on their fishing line, except for the calm lake.

“Was….Landon her longest?” Hope asks after a while.

“Another question you’d rather ask me than Josie?” Maya checks.

Hope shakes her head. “You don’t have to answer.”

“Good! Cause’ I honestly don’t know!” Maya laughs. “Seriously, when Jo was seeing Landon, I think she was seeing other people too, which I don’t blame her for, since he was married...I gave up counting how long Jo dated anyone. She was with this girl Jade, like for the longest time but I didn’t really count how long it lasted because they broke up like a million times.” 

Hope nods quietly, staring at the lake again. She can’t help but think about what her new dating life with Josie Saltzman will be like. Sure, they have come to this point because they liked each other enough to date, despite their complicated past. In fact, Hope thinks that ‘like’ is too mild a word to describe their feelings and she’s pretty sure she’s feeling closer to the word ‘love’. It’s possible she’s already in love with Josie. Last night, she felt so happy in Josie’s arms and kisses. It’s been so long since she felt like this - like a teenager passionately in love.

Maya seems to sense Hope’s loss in thought reaction negatively and quickly adds. “Hey, I don’t mean that Jo is the promiscuous sort. She probably just hasn’t met the right one yet... until...maybe now?” 

Hope chuckles at Maya’s arm nudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay hosie for the win!   
> A little family drama next..


End file.
